Western Blood, Eastern Life Revised
by Lilith Naamah
Summary: Revised, and completely changed version of my old crappy story. Read and see the frightening changes. Chapter five up.
1. Leaving Home

Note: Old story, bad. New story, good. Read this one while I go burn the old one. 

Disclaimer: While I am working with the beautiful and messed up American legal system to gain the rights to the Harry Potter series, it has not happened as of yet. Therefore, the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K Rowling, and I own didley squat. No, owning the little dinky fan fiction does not ease my pain.

Western Blood, Eastern Life Revised

Hoshimi Yamino stood in the center of a bare room with naught but practice mats in the expansive space. Sweat beaded on her brow, but her hand did not rise to wipe it away. In fact, she did not seem to notice it as she shut her eyes and held a long pole with a small saber level with her eyes. Her naginata, was the only thing in her world right now, and she swung it outward beginnning another practice dance. Her body moved fluidly, a testament to her hours upon days upon years of practice. Every move was so ingrained into her muscles that her mind could wander and wander it did.

So he was dead. Her father. It was a surprise to be sure. She had thought he was still in Azkaban, serving for a crime he did not commit. It was what had kept her going all those years without him. How could he have been there for her when he was locked away by those sick bastards? But according to what that old man, Dumbledore her mind supplied for her, had said that he had been out for two years. How was that to be explained? It was simple she supposed. Her mother had always said that her father loved his best friend more than her. He would have been with his God son in those two years, never once thinking about his daughter or his wife. Now, she would never meet him.

She wasn't sad though, not at all. Instead she seethed with an indignant anger that she was not sure she could control. It burned through her veins and singed her skin in its attempts to find an outlet. She wouldn't express that anger though, even if it ate her alive. She had been taught to be a stone, to let all emotions wash over her, never breaking its placid surface, and she'd be damned if she let herself lose face. No, she was better off keeping it inside for the rest of life.

Dimly, as though from far away, she heard the door slide open, and a pair of near inaudible feet slid over the bamboo mats. The owner wasn't wearing shoes she decided as she stilled the movements and turned toward the interloper. She then dropped into a respectful bow as she realized it was her mother. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be having breakfast with Great-Uncle. She held the position achingly as she waited for her mother to address her, her curiosity starting to gnaw at her, out weighing her own inner turmoil.

"Ohayou musume-chan. How are you my daughter?" Hoshimi rose, not missing the underlying current of worry in her mother's words. It would've been undetectable to anyone else, but she and her mother were close, and they understood one another as no one else could. Was her mother worried on how she was taking the death of her father? She shouldn't have been.

"Ohayou Okaa-san. I'm fine. How are you?" Her mother's eyes regarded her carefully, the only part of her that sparked with any emotion, and that was hard consideration.

"I'm well. Your Great-Uncle was wondering if you and Asayake-san would join us for breakfast this morning." Hoshimi blinked, the only sign of her surprise. Why would he want to see her and Asayake? He didn't even like Asayake. He said that she was uncouth and wild. She did not say anything though. She merely bowed again.

"Hai, we'll be there as soon as we are able." Her mother accepted this answer and returned the bow before turning and exiting the room, the soft swish of the door sliding shut the only audible sign of her exit. Hoshimi did not sit there to ponder though. She put her naginata back on its stand and exited the room, turning in an opposite direction than she was sure her mother had gone, making her way back to her room.

She slid the door shut and slipped out of her clothes, wiping the sweat from her body with a towel and pulling on her kimono, the fragile silk sliding over her body, then tied tightly but neatly by her silk obi. She braided her black hair tightly then tied it up in an ornate style on the back of her head. She glanced into the mirror and appraised her appearance. She should've bathed. She knew that. Her great-uncle would not be pleased at such impropriety, but it was the best she could do on such short notice.

She sighed and sat, picked up her wand, its deep red wood shining in the morning light. What was all of this about? She cast the spell for apparition and found herself in Asayake's room, the only sound of her arrival was a slice of air, much like that a sword would make. Much quieter than the British's spell, she mused silently. Then she looked over at Asayake's bed and raised a slim eyebrow.

There was a reason Asayake was disliked by her Great-Uncle, and that was her promiscuity. As Hoshimi looked at the tangle of bodies sprawled on the girl's bed messily, she tried to see how many there were, but lost count at four. Looked like Asayake had been having fun with out her again.

One of the young men, of which there were at least two, opened his eyes and saw her. He gave a grin and silently untangled himself from the knot of flesh, making his way toward her, fully unclothed, and unashamed of it.

"Ohayou Hoshimi-chan, did you come to join us?" He reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingers before pulling her gently to him and kissing her softly, full of intentions that Hoshimi wished she could have indulged in. Asayake was not the only one with a reputation at their old school. Both Hoshimi and Asayake had been famous for their sexual freedom and their willingness to share it, and the man knew that. He also knew her though. Very well.

She pushed him away lightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry Kanaye-kun, I wish I could, but I'm here to fetch Asayake. We've been summoned to break fast with Great-Uncle."

Kanaye raised dark eyebrows as he let out a low whistle and ran a hand through his gold streaked hair, his playful black eyes widening. "The Emperor wants to see Asayake? Does he want to force her to commit Seppuku?"

Hoshimi gave a small shrug and sighed. "I wish that I knew... Can you wake her for me? I have no wish to wake the others, and, hopefully, she can get back to them all later."

His hand was once again on her cheek as he turned her to face him. "Hopefully, you can join us." He didn't wait for her answer, knowing what it would've been. He instead turned and gently pulled Asayake from the tangle of bodies. The girl opened one angry red eye and shook Kanaye off, turning to face Hoshimi, fixing that angry red glare on her.

"What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" She whispered fiercely, making her way toward Hoshimi to the point that Hoshimi took a step back, afraid the angry naked girl would hit her.

"Great-Uncle has summoned us both to break fast with him. Get presentable." Hoshimi watched as Asayake stopped dead and her mouth opened and shut many times, giving her the appearance of a fish. Had Hoshimi still been at school, she would've laughed. Not now though. Not now.

Asayake continued to stand there and Hoshimi gave the softest of sighs, waving her wand and performing a cleaning charm on the girl, washing away the scents of liquor and sex. She then summoned a kimono for the girl and helped the shocked Asayake into it.

Hoshimi then pulled away and gave an apologetic look to the awoken party. "I'm sorry everyone. I promise she'll be back in a while." She then apparated back to her room followed closely by Asayake.

The trek to the dining room was a silent one. Neither girl asked questions of the other. They both knew that no one had the answers, but they still could not help but wonder. Why? Hoshimi knew full well that she was not her Great-Uncle's favorite like her mother. Quite the opposite in fact, the only thing that kept her in her Great-Uncle's household and not on the streets was the promise that Hoshimi would not behave like she had at school. Oh, how she regretted that promise from a year ago. She was effectively trapped by the constrictions of her life, and she wished she could run away from it. Something that would never happen. It was proving itself as she walked closer and closer to her Great-Uncle's room.

And closer she got. Before she truly knew what was happening, she was on her knees in front of the door next to Asayake, gently rapping on one of the bamboo frames. She heard her Great-Uncle calling her inside, and she took a deep breath, schooling her features into what she hoped was purely passive. She then opened the door, getting to her feet, and walked inside.

Her Great-Uncle looked up at her along with her mother, her mother with her black eyes and her Great-Uncle with his green eyes that glowed with the wisdom of his years. When she was younger, he smiled at her, but now, with her improprieties, he merely looked at her sternly. It was a well gossiped about subject in her family, how she fell from being the favorite to being the shunned. She ignored their whisperings but it still hurt.

"Ohayou Great-Uncle..." She dropped into a respectful bow along with Asayake, and she could feel him appraising her appearance. No doubt he found it less than satisfactory. She really could not help it though, but she still found herself wanting to squirm under that disapproving gaze. Oh, how she wished he would let her stand up and face him.

Finally the command came and Hoshimi and Asayake took their places opposite Hoshimi's Great-Uncle and mother. Hoshimi cast her eyes downward and clutched her hands tightly beneath the table, waiting for her Great-Uncle to begin. Asayake, who did not much care that the Emperor of Magical Japan disliked her, was not so patient or so afraid.

"Why have you summoned us here?" Asayake asked, finding it hard to fight the sting present in her voice. In the case of Asayake and Great-Uncle, the feeling of loathing was rather mutual, and Hoshimi loved her for it. Great- Uncle looked at her in annoyance, but there was no surprise in those wise eyes. He was a typical Chi. one of the reasons that Asayake and Great Uncle did not get along was the loathing of their school clans.

Hi, the fire clan, was hot blooded and impulsive, but they were also the bravest of them all. Chi, the earth clan, on the other hand, was calm, the learners, and they were often the advisers, but they also liked to be in charge, something that conflicted with the Hi leadership quality. They clashed badly. Kage, the shadow clan, was Hoshimi's clan, and it happened to get on well with both clans. Sneaky and reclusive, the Kage were born spies and had no qualms with using underhanded tactics to get ahead. However, it was that attitude that was another factor of her Great-Uncle's dislike of her, and it showed as he ignored Asayake entirely and turned to Hoshimi with open disapproval in his eyes.

"We received word from the Hogwart's headmaster Dumbledore-san that Voldemort has made his presence known to the world." Nothing Hoshimi did not know. Her father had been killed in that spectacle. She felt her fists clench beneath the table as a flash of white hot anger burned through her. Who it was for, she did not know, nor did she wish to think on it. Instead, she focused on her Great-Uncle as he looked at her, something akin to consideration in his eyes.

Apparently he liked what he saw enough not to comment on it, because he continued with his little speech instead. "Dumbledore-san has requested our aid, but, after the last war, I am reluctant to give it." Coward, Hoshimi thought savagely and without remorse, never mind that he had lost his only son in that war.

He continued, unaware of his great-niece's thoughts. "This is why I have decided to send a couple of... surveyors to go in and assess the strengths of Dumbledore-san and his forces."

Asayake glared openly at the man as Hoshimi absorbed the information. Asayake looked beyond angry though and Hoshimi feared the next words out of the girl's mouth. Therefore, Hoshimi spoke first.

"You want us to go and work with Dumbledore-sama for the pure purpose of assessing their chances of winning. That's very American of you Great- Uncle." Great-Uncle did not react to the barb; he actually looked a little impressed that she would make such a connection, but that would not last long.

"In a word Hoshimi-kun, yes." Hoshimi fought the urge to grimace. She did not like the idea in the least, and she did not like that she and Asayake had been chosen for it.

"Why us Great-Uncle? Surely there are more experienced candidates..."

He shook his head, and she quickly fell silent, not wanting to be scolded. He did not seem to notice it though. "No Hoshimi, It would be best to send you two, because you are of age and can join the Hogwarts exchange program. Joining Dumbledore's school is a good cover."

"But no one has done that in over twenty years!" That was most definitely Asayake's exclamation of outrage, and Hoshimi could not blame her. Being sent to England for two years, the usual amount of time, was no idea of a vacation. These trips had been stopped, because not only did all the participants hate it, but they didn't learn anything new in Hogwarts. To be sent on one was the same as being exiled, and Hoshimi blinked to clear her eyes from the tears of shame filling them.

"Asayake-san, you are out of line." Her mother's voice. Asayake backed down. Asayake respected Kuroimi, and she was one of the few people that Asayake would listen to and not get angry. Kuroimi watched Asayake a moment longer before turning her attention to Hoshimi.

"This is not the only reason you specifically were chosen Hoshimi-chan. As you know, you have many cousins around your age that could have been chosen." Hoshimi nodded and her mother continued. "You were chosen because you have to carry on your father's wishes, and meet your betrothed, and protect him as your father had done."

Hoshimi looked up at her mother, fighting the urge to lash out. Marry or die for a boy she had never met and had no wish to meet? Was she really supposed to stand for this? She looked over at her Great-Uncle, trying to hide her desperation.

"Great-Uncle, surely you will not let me marry some uncouth Brit, who's no better than an American." Immediately, Hoshimi knew she had gone too far. Her mother slammed her fist on the table and glared angrily at Hoshimi, who flinched visibly and lowered her head.

"Yamino Hoshimi! You will do well to remember that you are half an uncouth Brit, and it is showing right now!" Hoshimi looked up at her mother and jutted out her small, pointed chin, silently challenging her mother. Of course, she lost and lowered her head, murmuring apologies softly.

Great-Uncle nodded his head and regarded Hoshimi a moment, and she thought she saw a flash of pity and regret in his eyes, but it was gone the moment she blinked. Had she imagined it or did her Great-Uncle agree with her? She would never find out, because, in the next moment, Great-Uncle had clapped his hands together solemnly, and all eyes turned to him.

"With all of this settled, you girls are dismissed to go and pack and say your final farewells, term starts tomorrow and you have a long apparition trip ahead of you."

Asayake opened her mouth to protest again, but Hoshimi's fist crashed down onto the girl's leg, and she smartly shut up. Then, both girls stood and bowed, murmuring farewells and backing out of the room.

Once the girls were out of the room, and had walked a little ways, so as to be out of earshot, Asayake promptly put her foot through one of the screen walls and let out a shriek of frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with those... those... Kisama!" Hoshimi winced at the word. Though she had used many times in the past, Asayake always managed to put an emphasis on it that made it sound worse than it was, if that were possible.

Hoshimi led the girl back to her room, shutting the door and placing silencing charms on it. No one would hear what they had to say.

"Hoshimi! How can you let them boss you around like that?" Asayake cried at Hoshimi as the silent girl sat down on her futon and buried her head in her hands. Asayake sat down next to her and pulled the smaller girl into her arms. "You weren't always like this Hoshimi-chan."

"And that's why I'm in this mess now..." Hoshimi sighed and buried her face in the side of Asayake's neck, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Asayake's hands as then undid her hair and let it fall loose down her back.

"Hai, I know." Asayake sighed as well, running her fingers through Hoshimi's long dark hair. "Well, there's only one thing to be done now."

Hoshimi raised her head and looked up at the girl who was in many ways her mentor, her friend, and her lover. "What?"

Asayake grinned and ruffled Hoshimi's hair. "We pack, we get changed, and we throw a party at my house that no one will forget. I know for a fact that a certain boy, who has been missing you. will be there."

Hoshimi's eyes widened a little. "Who?"

"Kanaye."

Emperor Kisho watched his great-niece and her less than savory friend leave the room before he sighed and got up from his place behind the table. He turned and made his way out to the veranda and watched the sun climb into the sky. He could not help but regret sending Hoshimi away from Japan. The land of the rising sun was the girl's home, and she felt the same affinity to it that he himself felt, and she was the only one who reminded him of his son Ken'ichi, who had died all so long ago. She had such vitality. Well, she used to anyway. She had been noticeably subdued since he had discovered her school activities and put a stop to them. Ever since then it was as though she had lost her appreciation for everything.

Now, he was sending her to the dismal and rainy England to go to a school he knew she would dislike, to marry a man she did not know, nor wish to know. She would never love him. He knew that. That boy had kept her father away from her, and, now that the scum underneath Kisho's boot was dead, she would never forgive the boy for it. He let out a soft sigh as his sister's daughter came up behind him and kneeled in the doorway, waiting to be addressed.

He turned to look at her, taking in her still beautiful features, still young. She could easily take another husband. She wouldn't though. She loved that Sirius Black too much to dishonor him in such a way. Never mind that the man had not seen his family since his daughter had been born, which was nearly sixteen years now. He would not question her decision though. However, he would speak his mind on Hoshimi's behalf.

"If she does not wish to marry the boy, I will not force her." Kuroimi looked up in surprise, her black eyes meeting his green ones in undisguised shock. What had she been expecting in all truthfulness?

"Tooji-sama, why? It was decided between us when they were born." He beckoned her to rise and pointed up to the sun, its rays shining down on the land.

"This is her home Kuroimi-chan; I will not make her marry someone who will take her away from that. If she can find a better alliance, which she has, I will not keep her from it." Kuroimi watched the rays, her black eyes pools of shadow, so dark that he could not tell what she was thinking.

"What better match has she found Tooji-sama?" He turned to fully face her and waited until she looked at him.

"Kanaye of the Ryuu family is one of her lovers, and he provides a very good alliance with a very powerful family, and she likes him, unlike this boy you want her to marry, who I strongly doubt she will ever come to more than tolerate."

Kuroimi sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I hope you're right Tooji- sama..."

Loud music, lots of liquor, plenty of good young men and young women, plenty of sex, and, most importantly, plenty of Kanaye and Asayake. That was how Hoshimi spent her last night in Japan and she did not regret a minute of it. It was really quite a send off, and she didn't even mind the buzzing in her head that came from the after affects of the alcohol. She merely curled closer to the male body beside her as the grey of pre-dawn slipped through the windows and over to their corner. His arms came tighter around her, and she knew then that he was awake. She did not hurry to look up at him though, knowing that if she showed herself as awake, she would have to leave, and she did not want to leave, not yet, not now, not ever.

"Hoshimi-chan, it's nearly time for you to get up." Damn him. Didn't he want her to stay? She whimpered and buried her face against his chest, stubbornly ignoring him.

She heard him chuckle softly and felt his arms wrap around her, his hand burying in her knotted hair, a testament to her activities last night. His other hand gently stroked her side, and she shivered against him. Damn him for knowing how ticklish she was.

Luckily, the hand was only there a moment before it came to her chin and tilted her head up, so that she could face him. He gave her a smile and kissed her lips gently; a kiss which quickly deepened and turned more heated, but, before it could go anywhere, he pulled away, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured and was rewarded with another kiss. It was obviously what he wanted to hear. She would miss him too. She liked him, and she liked what he could stir in her. But she knew better than to get attached to him. Nothing lasting would ever happen between them anyway, so loving him was not worth the tears.

Sighing, she pulled away from him and pulled herself up, working her way through the sprawled limbs over to the pile of clothes in the opposite corner. She retrieved the short black dress that she had worn to the party the night before and slipped it back on. But before she could go any farther, Kanaye had reached her, and he looped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, and running kisses along her collarbone.

"When will you come back and see me?" He whispered softly, his voice husky as he bit into her skin, causing her to gasp. Damn him for knowing her body so well.

"As soon as I can." She rasped out then stepped out of his embrace, grabbing her coat and fishing for her wand. She pulled it out of the pocket and pulled on the coat. Then she turned back to Kanaye and pulled his head down, kissing him fiercely and passionately.

When she finally released him, they were both breathless, and he was grinning, despite the situation. "When you get back from all this, We'll talk to your Great-Uncle about marriage ne?"

She swallowed roughly and quickly smoothed her face, making sure she didn't give anything away. Then she gave him an uneasy smile and kissed him again. "We'll do that. I'll see you in about two years. Sayonara."

Then she apparated back to her room before he could say anything more.


	2. Sorting Acquaintances

Western Blood, Eastern Life Revised Chapter two: Sorting Acquaintances 

The trip had been long and exhausting. Hoshimi and Asayake had had to make several stops during their trip to keep their magic from draining away entirely. Asayake had complained the whole way, and, now that they were standing in front of the gates of the school, Hogwarts, it seemed entirely not worth the effort. It was not a beautiful place. Its architecture was old English Gothic and it looked rather gloomy and clustered compared to their old spacious and beautiful school back in Japan. It was also starting to rain outside and Hoshimi shivered under her light coat and her old uniform. So entirely not worth it.

She was half tempted to turn around and apparate back to Japan and face her great-uncle's wrath. She was also half tempted to go and get it all over with. However, on top of all that, she was entirely for finding someplace dry and warm. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Hoshimi really wasn't sure, Asayake pointed out two dark figures running toward them across the grounds. They weren't really dark, Hoshimi reasoned against her darker side. Rather they were rain soaked and wearing dark colored robes. Hoshimi swallowed thickly, as the feelings of unease washed over her in a wave even colder than the rain soaking her body. She did not like it here. She did not want to be in the place that her parents had met. It was so full of memories, so full of sadness that it choked her until she was sure she could not breathe.

Still, she forced air into her lungs, her hand over her heart as the two dark figures reached them, opening the gates. It was a man and a woman, both in their middling ages, but Hoshimi could never tell Europeans well enough to even guess the decade. The man was tall with slick, greasy black hair, cold black eyes and a rather large hooked nose. Over all he was sallow of skin and looked poor of disposition, exactly what Hoshimi had expected of any Englishman. The woman had straight black hair, tied up in a severe looking bun; she also had dark eyes and had a "no nonsense" look about her. Did all the teachers here have sticks up their asses? Or was she just already homesick?

Realizing that she was staring, though they were staring back she reasoned petulantly, she quickly dropped into a bow followed simultaneously by Asayake, no more than required though. She didn't want to be here, so she'd be damned if they got more respect than deserved. They returned the bow then the woman walked forward, reaching out and touching Hoshimi's cold cheek with an equally cold hand. She searched her eyes and then her eyes widened in recognition. However, before she could speak, the man spoke up.

"Minerva, perhaps we should make introductions where it is dry. There is no need to freeze ourselves for the sake of our guests." Hoshimi's eyes cut sharply at him and his eyes widened in recognition as well. Then they narrowed dangerously. What had she done? Fortunately, before she could quite potentially kill the sallow man, the woman, Minerva, agreed and draped an arm around Hoshimi's shoulders and began to lead the two girls up to the castle, leaving their luggage out in the rain. Hoshimi was about to mention it, but a giant of a man, or was it a man of a giant, was seen picking them up, and carrying them with relative ease, making it easy to see the strength of his arms. Where the hell had she been placed?

They eventually made it into what had to be the entrance hall to the castle, and Hoshimi and Asayake quickly cast a series of drying spells until they were sure that they, and their clothes, were completely dry. Then Hoshimi turned back to the two adults and bowed to them once again. Then she spoke to them, her English only slightly accented. "Thank you for your reception. I'm Yamino Hoshimi and this is Tensou Asayake. We were sent by my great-uncle to your school, to participate in the exchange program..."

"And to assess the abilities of the Order of the Phoenix, am I correct?" It was the woman's voice and Hoshimi turned to address her, making sure to keep her face passive and not show any of the surprise she felt at the woman's perception. The woman gave her a small smile, and Hoshimi felt the need to reply.

"If that is how you choose to interpret it, I will not hinder you." It was a diplomatic response. Something her great-uncle would have approved of, not that it mattered with so much distance between them.

"You are very much like your mother Hoshimi. If I am right in assuming that your mother was Kuroimi." Hoshimi fought the rising of blood to her cheeks, but she was damn sure that she had lost, and she quickly lowered her head to hide it.

"You are correct, my mother is called Kuroimi." The woman's smile widened and Hoshimi took a deep breath to keep her blush from deepening. Maybe she was not as stiff as she had thought. The man, on the other hand, was scowling openly, something that would've been frowned upon by her great- uncle, again not that it mattered.

Asayake, meanwhile, was getting impatient. If the fiery girl had ever been ignored this long, it had escaped Hoshimi's memory. "I'm sorry to interrupt any trips down your memory lane, but I'm tired and I'm still cold, and I still am not sure why I'm here!"

"Asayake-chan!" Hoshimi exclaimed. "Watch your mouth! This isn't Japan and we don't own this school." Hoshimi was careful to speak in Japanese instead of the English she had been using, hoping that neither teacher could understand what was being said.

Asayake glared at her, but, miraculously, she shut her mouth. Hoshimi let out a silent breath and turned back to the teachers, bowing once again. "I'm very sorry for my friend's behavior, but we are tired, and we would appreciate getting on with business."

The woman nodded and smiled. "Why, of course, I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy head-mistress, and I teach transfiguration." She gestured to the still scowling man next to her. "This is Professor Snape, and he is our potions master."

"Yes," the man, Snape, murmured with silky evil, "And, though you may think that academics don't matter here, they do to me, and you will try in my classroom, or I will make your lives difficult."

He was trying to threaten her, but she was used to such treatment and merely tilted her head, giving him no answer at all. Instead, she turned to McGonagall. "If it's possible, may we please speak with Headmaster Dumbledore?"

She nodded and turned, pushing Snape along with her, and together they led the girl's to a gargoyle, murmured a word that went over Hoshimi's comprehension and behind it to a sliding, spiral staircase, much like a muggle escalator. They stepped onto it before Asayake could voice any objections to moving staircases that Hoshimi knew she would make just to be difficult.

Then they entered a large office filled with strange gadgets of which Hoshimi could only identify half of, and portraits of what looked like old headmasters of the school. She stared at them in fascination as the two professors made their exits and went, she supposed anyway, to find Headmaster Dumbledore. She walked around the room, gazing at each of the portraits in turn until she found one that caught her eye. It was of a sharp looking man with a pointed beard and green robes. His name was, she glanced down at the brass plaque name below the frame, Phineas Nigellus. She looked back up at him and noticed his dark eyes were open and regarding her with interest as well.

"What is your name?" He murmured through the picture, and she nearly jumped three feet in the air. Pictures that moved she was used to, but not talking ones. She just managed to hide her surprise, and rasped her answer.

"Yamino Hoshimi." Her hand went up to touch the painting, but something, some force repelled her hand, and she lowered it, disconcerted. The man, meanwhile, was looking at her with considerable interest.

"Kuroimi's daughter then. Sirius's daughter then." She nodded and he gave a smirk, nodding his head in approval. "Good boy after all. He managed to carry on the family line."

"Are you related to me then?" She asked. She felt Asayake come up behind her, and she leaned against the girl for support.

"In a way, yes I am." He murmured, surveying her from head to toe in his painting, nodding his head in what seemed like approval. It was as though she were live stock he might have been buying.

"He's actually your great-great grandfather Hoshimi-san." Hoshimi and Asayake turned toward the entrance to the office to see a wise-looking, kind old man with lavender robes, and half-moon spectacle that magnified his twinkling blue eyes.

"Dumbledore-sama." Both girls chimed together and bowed deeply as one. They then rose and watched the man in what had to be poorly disguised wonder, and Hoshimi cursed herself, working harder to conceal her emotions.

"Hoshimi-san, Asayake-san, welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please take a seat." They nodded and did so as he engaged them in small talk, asking them about their trip and the weather in Japan and other such pleasantries, until Hoshimi was quite sure Asayake would explode. Asayake was not one for small talk and beating around the bush. She was straightforward and direct, and Hoshimi treasured that in her. However, at the moment, Hoshimi knew she had to interrupt the small talk, or she would have yet another one of Asayake's rude outbursts to deal with.

"As much as I enjoy comparing climates Dumbledore-sama, I would like to discuss the matter at hand, and what your plans for us might be."

Dumbledore nodded his head sagely and regarded her quietly, his eyes never leaving her face until Hoshimi stared at the floor. Legilimens. Mind- reader. She shifted ever so slightly in her chair, extremely uncomfortable. She had not even thought to block it out. She was not even sure if she could have. It was so stealthy and so powerful that even if she had seen it, she would not have been able to stop it.

"Of course Hoshimi-san. Since your job is not only to investigate our resistance, but also to get as close as you may to your betrothed I shall put you both in Gryffindor. It would be the most advantageous place to put you. "

She opened her mouth in protest then quickly snapped it shut. Gryffindor? That had been her father's house, James' Potter's house. It was the equivalent of Hi, and it was no place for a Kage.

"Dumbledore-sama, are you really sure that's wise? I could do better in... In... Oh what is it called?" She thought for a moment. "In Slytherin. I'm better suited to its... intricacies and intrigues, and it would be an opportune position to spy from."

He gave her a smile that made her believe he knew exactly what she was thinking, and she was sure she did not like it. She hated mind-readers. Hated them!

"I am sorry Hoshimi-san, but Gryffindor is the best place for you to do the work you were sent here to do. I've spoken with the Sorting Hat, and it has agreed to place you in that house, despite what your true calling may be."

Hoshimi could have screamed, and, had she less self-control she would have. This was going to be a miserable time for her. She could see no good thing about this place, and now she wasn't even placed with people she would be comfortable being around. It could not get worse.

"Of course Dumbledore-sama, I'm sure you've thought about this." The words came from her mouth automatically, as though she were some kind of robot. Her family's creation indeed. Beside her, Hoshimi felt more than saw Asayake stiffen in anger. She reached out and put a hand on the fiery girl's arm. She did not want a scene here. Not now.

Asayake seemed to understand, because she did not shout out, and Hoshimi lowered her arm and turned back to Dumbledore his eyes looking at her with... what was that? Understanding? It couldn't be. Her family didn't understand her, so how could she expect it from perfect strangers?

"This placing will be for the best I assure you Hoshimi-san. Now, there is one more thing I must discuss with both of you before we end this meeting."

Hoshimi and Asayake raised identical black, slim eyebrows as Dumbledore looked more serious at this point than at any other during their discussion. What the hell could he want from them?

"I have spoken with your former headmaster, and I have been informed of your activities at your old school. You will be warned here and now that these activities will not be permitted, and will result in your expulsion if you attempt them here."

Hoshimi could have expected no less from the man. However, she was very willing to attempt getting expelled from this school, and he had provided a way for her to do it, her own indulgence. Then Hoshimi thought about it, and she realized that Dumbledore was making an empty threat. It was of too much importance that they be here. He was trying to intimidate her, and she found she hated it.

Both girls murmured their understanding, and Dumbledore released them to walk around the school until the feast. They quickly bowed their way out of the room then down past the gargoyle where they sunk down to the flagstone floor and sighed. Asayake looked at Hoshimi and gave a grin, wrapping and arm about the girl's shoulders.

"Well, at least we can get expelled whenever we want to." Hoshimi gave a strangled laugh and buried her head in the other girl's shoulder.

"If only we could be expelled. It will never happen you well know. Great- Uncle will never let it happen, and neither will Dumbledore-sama. They both need us here and covert. They can't afford to make a scene." Asayake sighed and laid her head on Hoshimi's, knowing what Hoshimi said was true. This sucked royally, she thought bitterly, tightening her grip on Hoshimi. They had been sent to this God forsaken place, and now they were being scolded for no reason. This world had gone to hell.

Asayake sighed and pulled her head from Hoshimi's and leaned it back against the cool stone of the walls. She closed her eyes a moment before sighing and getting to her feet, pulling Hoshimi up with her.

Hoshimi looked up at her, and Asayake gave her a grin. "Come on Hoshimi- chan. Let's explore this ugly castle."

Hoshimi nodded and kept her hold on Asayake's hand as they moved down the corridor into a large stairwell filled with portraits on every square inch of wall space. It went up more floors than Hoshimi could ever even begin to count, and, most amazingly or perhaps most horrifying, the staircases that should have been at every access point were not there. Instead there were nearly a hundred and fifty staircases of varying shapes, sizes, materials, and states or disrepair. It was breath taking, and both girls spent several minutes staring at them all with mouths open.

"We'll never find our way around this school..." Asayake murmured walking forward to watch the stair cases move from floor to floor, area to area with something akin to awe on her face, and Hoshimi moved to join her.

"And just what are you two doing wandering the school?" They both turned on their heels to face the intruder, and Hoshimi recognized him as the sallow, scowling teacher from before. He seemed to be scowling more now as Hoshimi looked at him closely, taking in his long dark hair and piercing eyes. If not for the permanent expression of loathing and disdain on his features, he probably would have been very handsome indeed. However, the disdain deepened as he realized she was staring at him, and he repeated his question impatiently.

Hoshimi bowed her head softly to show she meant no disrespect, though she doubted this western brute had any idea what it meant. "I apologize if we disturb you with our presence, but we were told we were allowed to explore the castle, and we are taking that opportunity."

Her politeness seemed to only anger him further, and she actually found herself taking a step back as he approached her and took her chin in her hand and tilted it up and to the side, disgust filling his features.

"You look just like her..." He then released her and spun away, his robes trailing behind him like all enveloping darkness waiting to swallow him up.

Hoshimi rubbed her chin gently as Asayake wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on Hoshimi's shoulder, lending comfort. "Look just like who?"

Hoshimi had no answer.

A few hours later, after getting lost several times and running into some rather disgusting doxies, the pair of girls found themselves waiting in an ante-chamber, waiting along with sniveling ten and eleven year olds to be sorted into their houses. It was rather humiliating to watch the little lake soaked brats nearly piss their pants in anticipation for the sorting, and Hoshimi was very glad that she did not have to enter the chamber with them. She was also glad that the children kept a nervous distance from them, especially when Asayake looked at them with her glowing, blood red eyes. Hoshimi detested children.

Then, thankfully, McGonagall-sensei entered the room and escorted the little nuisances from the room, not before giving them a quick nod. Then she closed the door behind the last child with a quiet snap and Hoshimi leaned against the wall, sighing.

"I hate waiting." She muttered darkly as Asayake leaned on the wall opposite her, crossing her arms across her chest. Both were silent, both were worried, and both could not help but wonder what was going to happen to them next. It was hard enough for Asayake, moving to another school across the world and worlds away from her old school, but, at least, she was going to be sorted into a house that suited her. Hoshimi had no such luck, being sorted into the very house that was her opposite in every way. This was going to be hell.

After what felt like an eternity, the door once again opened and the girls stepped cautiously into the great hall amid hundreds of pairs of staring eyes, just in time to hear Dumbledore's next words.

"These girls are exchange students from Mahou Yuri Academy, and will be staying with us for the next two years, and graduating with the current six year class." There was a great murmuring amongst the students in the crowd, and Hoshimi stiffened, trying to make herself seem taller and more impressive, though she was sure she was lacking. None of that showed on her face though. She would kill herself if she let anyone of these fools see that she was in the least afraid of them. Above the titter of the students, Dumbledore continued.

"They will be sorted into an appropriate house in the same manner as any of you and will be joining the classes that the sixth years are taking. I expect you all to welcome them and treat them with respect no matter their house. Now, we shall sort them." He nodded to McGonagall.

"Tensou, Asayake."

Hoshimi watched, barely daring to breathe as Asayake left her side and made her way to the stool, where McGonagall-sensei placed and ugly, old, torn and patched, English style wizard's hat on her friend's head. It was on her head for barely a moment when the hat's tear at the brim opened up, and it shouted out to the crowd.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd on the far wall of the great hall erupted into loud raucous cheers as Hoshimi nearly jumped three feet in the air. More things that talked! Hoshimi then glanced over at the table that was cheering, Gryffindor, and she cringed inwardly. She did not wish to go there, and she watched with a mix of horror and disdain as Asayake made her way to the table. Hoshimi felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yamino, Hoshimi."

She felt as though her feet had turned into lead as she made her way, slowly reluctantly, to the stool in the center and warily sat down upon it. The hat was then placed on her head, and she waited.

"Ah, so you are the other one." A voice whispered into her very mind and Hoshimi resisted the urge to shiver. She hated any kind of telepathy.

"Hai." She murmured ever so softly, not realizing that she had reverted back to Japanese. The hat sighed as she assumed it must be going through her mind.

"You don't belong in Gryffindor at all do you? No, you belong in Slytherin with your own kind. You even requested it, but you were denied." The hat sighed again before continuing. "I am sorry. I would place you there if I could, but it's for the best that I place you in... GRYFFINDOR!"

She did jump as the hat shouted both into her mind and into her ears, but no one noticed as the far end of the hall again erupted into cheers, and the hat was removed from Hoshimi's head. The girl looked about the hall for a moment, and her eyes settled on the opposite corner of the hall where students sat, looking grim faced and none too pleased with the results. Slytherins. She looked at the house with longing for a second longer before turning back and making her way toward the Gryffindor house, where she was greeted with handshakes, which she did not take, and pats on the back and Hoshimi felt herself stiffen in discomfort. This was much too friendly for her. As quickly as she could, Hoshimi freed herself from them and took a seat with Asayake at the far end of the table, far away from any other classmates. She refused to think of them as hers.

Both girls then turned back to Dumbledore, who began what must have been a normal welcoming speech, but Hoshimi was deaf to whatever he was saying. She didn't really care what he had to say. She had played her part. She watched dimly as he introduced someone up on the staff table and everyone gave scattered applause. She then completely lost any sense of focus for the rest of his speech, and it wasn't until she smelled food that she pulled out of her trance.

She blinked and looked down at the food in surprise. Then she looked back up at Asayake. "Where did this come from?" Her voice came out normal and calm, as though she were asking about a mathematical equation, but Asayake knew that Hoshimi was shocked witless.

"He said something, and it appeared... Are you going to eat the vegetable tempura? Because if not..." Hoshimi wasn't listening anymore; she was instead looking down at the array of Japanese food in front of her in delight. Without another word to Asayake, Hoshimi picked up her chopsticks and loaded her plate with sushi, sashimi and other goodies, such as a bowl of udon and miso soup. And she had thought she would starve! She dug into her food with a voracious appetite, though she still somehow managed to make it look neat. She had forgotten how draining her earlier trip had been, and she was making up for it now.

She was so involved with her food that she didn't notice three people approach her. Asayake did though, and she stepped on Hoshimi's foot to get her attention. Hoshimi looked up and none too pleased, glaring at Asayake a moment before gazing up at the three expectantly.

They looked away under her gaze, and she grinned inwardly. Her not so good nature had been restored with the food she had already had half devoured. When they didn't speak, Hoshimi grew tired of the staring contest and finally broke the silence. "May I help you?"

The boy in the middle with dark messy hair and green eyes and lightning bolt scar on his forehead shifted uneasily for a moment before speaking. "Uh, well we just came to welcome you to Gryffindor and Hogwarts in general. I'm Har—"

"Yes, I know who you are Harry Potter." Hoshimi interrupted impatiently, getting gracefully to her feet and attracting the attention of the entire great hall. She nearly cursed aloud as the entire hall went silent. She didn't want a scene.

Asayake stood up beside her and Harry's two minions, a boy of considerable height, flaming red hair and a long nose, and a girl about her own height with bushy brown hair, chocolate eyes and a shrewd, by the book type of look that Hoshimi didn't much like. She then turned her eyes back to Harry, who held out his hand for her to shake. Hoshimi looked at it a moment, and did not take it. Instead, she nodded her head in the way that one equal acknowledges another.

"I am Yamino Hoshimi, and this is Tensou Asayake. Thank you for your welcome to our school." She didn't want to continue the conversation. She didn't like the feel of everyone's eyes on her even less than before, and she was afraid she would say something she would later regret. Unfortunately, the famous Harry Potter had other plans.

"It's good to meet you both. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He gestured to both in turn, and Hoshimi focused on the girl, who had been giving her a superior sort of look ever since Hoshimi had looked up at them. She chose to acknowledge Hermione.

"Hermione is an interesting name. Wasn't the original Hermione the daughter of Helen? Didn't her two suitors kill one another over her?" Hermione blushed and finally lowered her gaze from Hoshimi as Hermione caught her meaning. Hoshimi grinned inwardly as Ron, who apparently had not the faintest idea of what had just transpired, looked at her food with disgust.

"Are you eating raw fish?!" He asked incredulously and loudly, and Hoshimi resisted the urge to groan at his idiocy.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? I can think of several English foods that are less than savory." Asayake spoke up this time and Hoshimi looked at her gratefully. Ron sputtered as he met her eyes and fell silent, and Asayake gave the smallest of smirks. Asayake loved intimidating people.

"Is there anything else you wished to discuss?" Hoshimi inquired politely, and Harry looked as though he wanted to say something, but her held his tongue and shook his head. "Good, no offense," yes offense, "but I'm quite frankly starving, and I wish to get back to my meal."

She ended the conversation there; it was obvious and even they realized it. They walked away, and Hoshimi and Asayake sat back down in their seats amid a now loudly buzzing hall.

Oh yes, it would be a long two years.


	3. A Slytherin in Gryffindor

Chapter Three: A Slytherin in Gryffindor  
  
The next morning, a bushy-haired and fiery-eyed Gryffindor stormed down to the common room out the portrait of the Fat Lady and down to the great hall. People moved out of her way as she passed, afraid she might hex them if they got in her way, and even the Slytherins gave her a wide berth, not wanting to get slapped like Draco Malfoy had by her in third year. Even her two closest friends looked quite ready to run when they saw her, but they swallowed their fear and waited anxiously for her to sit by them.  
  
Sit by them she did, and she immediately loaded up her plate with food, practically stabbing the bacon that was in front of her in an angry attempt to bring them onto her plate. Ron bravely reached over and grabbed her fork before she could do any further damage to the defenseless meat.  
  
"Hermione! What on earth is the matter?" Ron asked as he wrestled the fork, the spoon, and then the knife from her struggling hands. He very nearly lost an eye in the process, but Hermione was finally disarmed, for now anyway.  
  
She glared up at him and refused to speak to him. Instead she turned to Harry, who had not done anything, and she began speaking to him. Ron chalked that bout of favoritism to the fact that he had stolen her silverware and leaned over to listen to her.  
  
"Oh, it's those awful, inconsiderate, wicked, Japanese girls!" Harry and Ron looked at each other over Hermione's shoulder and Ron raised his eyebrows in a sign that said he had no clue whatsoever. Harry almost sighed at Ron, but he managed to catch himself before Hermione noticed. That would've made her angrier.  
  
"What about them Hermione?" Harry asked gently as possible, trying to calm Hermione down before she turned violent against him as well. The fact that Hermione was able to hex him with a flick of her wrist sent shivers of unease down Harry's spine. What had those girls done to make Hermione so mad?  
  
"They're simply terrible! I haven't met such a disagreeable person as that Hoshimi Yamino since I met Pansy pug-faced Parkinson." Harry looked over at Ron again. As bad as Pansy Parkinson? The girl had seemed cold to them last night, but that hardly made her that bad, right?  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Ron ventured to ask, and she turned to him visibly upset, but, thankfully, over her anger with him. She pursed her lips together in her best impression of McGonagall before telling her story.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione had made her way up past the fat lady, through the common room and up to her dormitory. It was eleven at night, and she had just finished her prefect rounds with Ron, and the new prefects, Ginny, and, of all people, Colin Creevey. She was exhausted beyond words, expression, and all she really wanted to do was sink into her four-poster bed and fall asleep.  
  
She was so intent on her plans that, when she entered her room it took her a moment to realize that something was amiss. For one thing, a sweet herbal scent had filled her dormitory, despite the chill of the open window. For another, four girls were laying on the same bed, smoking something then passing it to another. Parvati and Lavender were laying in Hoshimi and Asayake's lap, their eyes glazed and bodies limp. Hoshimi's hand was trailing over Parvati's hair and shoulders gently, lightly, and manipulatively. Parvati was like putty in the girl's hand, ready to be molded and shaped into whatever Hoshimi desired her to be.  
  
Hoshimi looked up at Hermione as she walked in; her soulless black eyes all too clear and her smile all too evil. This girl should have been in Slytherin. Hoshimi lifted what Hermione now realized was a joint of marijuana and took a couple short drags, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply before exhaling a small cloud of smoke. She then finally addressed Hermione, and the girl had to hold back a shudder at the poorly hidden malice in her voice.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Why don't you come and join us?" She lowered the joint to Parvati's lips and let the girl inhale some of the insidious drug as well, which the girl did in eager bursts before falling back with a smoke-filled, happy sigh. Hermione scowled at the girls, moving forward with the purpose of snatching up the drugs, but just walking near it made her dizzy. She glared at them and her eyes caught sight of a bottle of liquor on the night stand. They were drinking too!  
  
"No, I will not join you, and I insist that you put all that away before I tell Professor Dumbledore what you're doing." She boldly moved forward and reached out to grab both Hoshimi's and Asayake's joint.  
  
Like lightning, two hands reached out and gripped Hermione's wrists tightly, twisting them at opposite angles until Hermione gave a small cry of pain. Then the girls both pushed Hermione away. She stumbled backward against one of the four poster beds and watched the girls in shock as Hoshimi slipped out from under Parvati, pulling out her wand, and approached her; the pure menace in the girl's eyes now plain and easy to see.  
  
"You will take extreme care not to anger either Asayake or me," she whispered plainly, but with such seething hatred that Hermione felt herself shudder. Hoshimi saw this and her malicious grin returned. She stepped even closer to Hermione, her hand resting gently on Hermione's cheek as her wand now pressed against the girl's heart. "You're not afraid of me Hermione are you?"  
  
Hermione glared at the girl, summoning her courage, and she spat in the girl's face. "Get away from me! I'm going to get McGonagall!" The spitting proved the wrong thing to do, because it made Hoshimi even angrier.  
  
The girl had gone still when Hermione had spit on her, and her eyes were frighteningly cold. She lifted her hand from Hermione's cheek and wiped the spit from her own cheek. She then smiled that cold smile again and smeared the remains of the saliva back on Hermione's cheek and leaned forward, her mouth brushing Hermione's ear.  
  
"Go on and try it Hermione. They won't do a damned thing to me. I promise you that. They need me. So, I suggest you just turn around and go to bed. Forget everything that happened tonight ne?" Hoshimi then pulled away and flicked her wand, sending Hermione flying into her four poster bed. The covers rolled up tightly around her and over her, so that all she could hear was Hoshimi's quiet, sadistic laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked positively appalled. He gently took Hermione's hands in his own and pulled up the girl's sleeves. There, in stark, undeniable proof, were the dark bruises of Hoshimi and Asayake's hands. "Oh, 'Mione."  
  
"Don't you pity me Harry. Don't you dare." She looked up and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She grabbed some toast and put it into a napkin before getting up and leaving the great hall. Harry watched her go, watching her purposely bump into Asayake and spill the buttered toast all over the red-eyed girl as she walked in with Hoshimi and Parvati and Lavender. If looks could kill, Hermione would have been crucified. Asayake looked as though she was ready to jump Hermione, but Hoshimi gave the smallest of smirks, resting her hand on Asayake's arm. Asayake calmed down and cleaned her robes with a flick of her wand then continued walking, not once looking back as Hoshimi leaned over and whispered to Hermione, who turned bright red and quickly fled the great hall.  
  
Harry clenched his fists as Hoshimi turned and made eye contact with him, her features calm and implacable. How could anyone so cold and ruthless be in Gryffindor? He didn't know, but he found himself hating the young Japanese woman. He felt Ron tense beside him and knew that he was very well ready to jump out of his seat and throttle Hoshimi. Harry was ready to go beside him, but something made him look up at the staff table.  
  
Snape was up there, watching the situation intently. He was practically salivating at the chance to get Harry into trouble, not that it surprised Harry any. Harry then turned to Dumbledore and saw that his normally twinkling blue eyes were cold and fixed quite intently on Hoshimi. Harry was confused and turned back to Hoshimi to see her tilt her head in a duelist's nod toward Dumbledore before finally making her way over to Asayake and their two groupies at the end of the table. What was going on here?  
  
* * *  
  
Hoshimi watched Harry and Dumbledore very carefully, trying not to break out into a grin. Yes Harry, hate me; I want you to hate me. The boy was already annoying her, and she had barely known him more than a night, barely spoken to him for more than a minute. Maybe it was some predisposed bias, but she already despised him more than she thought she would have.  
  
She sat down with Parvati, across from Asayake, and she then trailed her hand lightly over Parvati's arm. By anyone watching, it would've seemed a friendly gesture, but Parvati, remembering last night, shivered under its true meaning, and Hoshimi's eyes took on a more malicious light. She was such a little sadist.  
  
Unfortunately, before Hoshimi could really do anything, Hoshimi felt the weight on her bench shift, and she turned her cool black eyes to meet Harry's enraged green ones. She raised her slim, dark eyebrows and regarded him with her usual cool expression. "Good morning Harry. Is there something you wanted?"  
  
Harry's green eyes flared, and he looked as though it was taking everything in him not to strike her. "Don't you ever go near Hermione again, or I'll..." She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him as she gave a grin.  
  
"Or you'll what Harry? Don't make idle threats dear. I find it rather boring." She took a sip of the tea Asayake handed her and stood up, turning away from the table and exiting without looking back.  
  
She left the great hall and sighed, leaning against the wall of the entrance hall. Sure, she had made an excellent exit and now Harry would either be even angrier or he would be mystified, perhaps both. Now though, she could no longer eat breakfast, and she had no idea where she was supposed to go for her first class. Damn that pride of hers. She gave a sigh and looked for somewhere to sit and wait for Asayake to come and find her.  
  
Hoshimi moved slowly down the corridors, looking for something familiar, and she stopped at a fork in the path not far from the great hall. She stood there a moment, pondering her choices. She did not hear the foot steps until they were upon her, pulling her by her hair against a large, boulder-like body. She gave a short cry, which was quickly muffled by a large hand clamping down over her mouth and nose. She couldn't breathe. She thrashed in terror as the large man gave a guffaw and forced her to look up as an equally large man came into view, smashing his fist into his open hand threateningly. What in the nine hells?  
  
Oxygen was quickly being used up by her brain, and her body was screaming for air. She needed to breathe. Hoshimi then did the only thing she could think of doing. She slammed her Mary Jane covered foot hard into the large man's shin, and raked her nails down across his face.  
  
He cried out and released her. She dropped to the ground, gasping for that much needed oxygen. Hoshimi looked up and watched the one that had been holding her as he covered his now bloody face and howled in pain. The other watched the scene for a second before turning on her and running at her. She reached for her wand and braced for the impact of the large man's foot.  
  
It never came.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" A male voice cried out, and her attacker fell, like the rather large stone he was, to the floor with a loud thud. Hoshimi looked up and saw a lean young man with silver blonde hair and sharp features come running toward them; his wand drawn, and a look of disgust on his face. He reached her and looked down at her with mild concern on his face.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Hoshimi nodded mutely, her breath still coming in harsh gasps, and she clutched her chest in a futile attempt to slow the beating of her heart. He held out his hand to her, and she took it gratefully, allowing him to pull her to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little surprised..." Her rescuer nodded at her and walked toward the one whom she had scratched. He watched the ogre-like man whimper pathetically a moment before his face twisted, and he brutally grabbed the ogre's hair and pulled it up, making the man pull his face away from his hands.  
  
Hoshimi winced. She had scratched the man truly bloody. Blood oozed from several long gashes across his skin, and Hoshimi was amazed that she hadn't scratched out his eyes. Hoshimi looked down at her hand and cringed as she saw bits of the man's skin under her fingernails. She quickly performed a quick scouring charm, trying not to vomit, as she turned her gaze back to the sniveling man with some amount of pity inside her. The man who had saved her, though, did not look as sympathetic.  
  
"Stop your whimpering Crabbe!" He snarled brutally, and the Ogre, Crabbe, amazingly stopped. "Go on! Head up to the hospital wing, and you better not say who gave you those scratches, unless you want to be expelled." Crabbe nodded mutely and disappeared down the corridor. The man now turned on the petrified rock, and released him from the curse. "Get out of my sight Goyle and stay away from her."  
  
Goyle looked rather confused, as though he wasn't sure quite what was going on, but he also left, disappearing down another corridor. Hoshimi turned her gaze to her rescuer as he regarded her in return. He made it seem so easy. She almost didn't believe it. Almost.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured softly, giving him a short bow. He seemed amused by the bow, but he did not say anything about it. Instead he approached her and gently grasped her chin, turning her head from side to side. She pulled away from him in shock and took a step backward. Did all men here do that?  
  
"It's no trouble. You seem to have no bruises, which is a good thing." He released his grip on her chin and held out his hand for her to shake. "My name's Draco Malfoy. I already know your name Hoshimi Yamino." Westerners simply did not know that you said someone's name with some kind of suffix.  
  
Hoshimi looked at the hand, but she did not take it. She was not fond of this western way of greeting. "I'm sorry. I don't shake hands." He smirked, seeming unbothered by it. Instead, he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, gently brushing his lips against it.  
  
"Then I won't shake hands." Draco was smooth; she had to give him that. He was very comfortable with women, and he seemed accustomed to getting what he wanted from them. She was tempted to let him get his way. He was a very attractive guy. Hoshimi nodded as he released her hand, trying to blush at his familiarity. He picked up the bag that she did not realize until that moment was hers. He swung the bag over his shoulder and started walking, leaving Hoshimi no choice but to follow.  
  
"Shame about getting into Gryffindor. You certainly looked none too pleased about it last night," he rambled on, slowing his long legged stride, so that she could keep up with him. She nodded her agreement. Some one had noticed her emotions? She would have to work harder at hiding them for her own sake.  
  
"Yes," she murmured when she realized he expected a more oral response. "I would have been better suited in Slytherin." He looked over at her, considering her very carefully, going so far as to stop in front of her, as though to get a better look.  
  
"Then why are you in Gryffindor?" It was such a simple question, but Hoshimi had to give it thought. She could not tell this boy she hardly knew the reason she was here. Damn...  
  
"I suppose I have more bravery than wit." He looked slightly perplexed at her answer. He didn't quite get her meaning.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I'm stuck here aren't I?" Draco laughed. A beautiful melodic laugh that had a cruel, sarcastic quality she rather liked. He smirked at her, shaking off his mirth and running a free hand through his silver-blonde hair.  
  
"I don't think you lack wit. In fact, after watching you interact with that mudblood Granger, I'd say that you were rather poorly placed." He looked rather pleased with her, while she was rather perturbed. Hoshimi had been told about the pure blood prejudices that were the cause of all of England's problems, but this was the first time she had ever heard it for herself.  
  
"Her blood had nothing to do with what I thought of her. I just hate by the book goodie-good people. Where are we going anyway?" She had noticed that they were traveling down beneath the school and into what looked like dungeons. She shivered as the temperature turned colder, and she blinked her eyes as it became darker, adjusting to the light.  
  
"We're going to our first class. We have double potions together with Professor Snape. Have you met him?" Flashes of memory filled her eyes a she remembered the tall, dark, imposing man who had grabbed her by the chin yesterday. Her hand sub-consciously touched her chin, and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, we met yesterday when I arrived." Draco seemed satisfied with her answer, because he did not ask her any more questions on the subject. It seemed that he had expected it.  
  
"Well, he's strict so watch yourself, and he's particularly cruel toward the Gryffindors, so you might just want to keep out of his way." She crinkled her nose in minor distaste. She did not move for teachers.  
  
"I think it would be best that he stay out of my way. There's never been a teacher that I didn't control." He seemed amused by this as they reached their destination. He opened the door and held it for her, whispering in her ear as she passed through.  
  
"Professor Snape isn't your ordinary teacher Hoshimi. I'd tread carefully." He then led her inside the room and set her bag on a table, moving further to the front. "It will be better for both of us if we don't sit together." As though she couldn't figure that out on her own. She didn't reward him with a response and sat down on the stool.  
  
She was early. Draco and she were the only ones in the classroom. She glanced down at her watch and realized that she had a good twenty minutes before people would start arriving. Damn, what would she do with her time?  
  
"By the way." Hoshimi looked up as Draco's voice sounded out in lazy drawl. He would have been comfortable in a medieval court. "Why are your eyes black, and Asayake's red?"  
  
Hoshimi blinked then she remembered that Asayake's eyes were indeed red. It was easy to forget sometimes, especially when you were so used to them.  
  
"It's a sign of the school clans we belong to. Asayake is a member of the Hi clan, and I'm part of the Kage clan." He looked confused by her explanation, and Hoshimi wasn't sure if that was because it was strange, or that it had Japanese in it.  
  
"They change your eye color? What does Hi and Kage mean?" Obviously both. He had stumbled over the foreign words, completely unfamiliar to his tongue. Hoshimi gave a smirk of her own as she pulled her bag off her table and let it sit beside her.  
  
"It's a permanent mark of the clans at our school, and it's been done for centuries. Hi means fire, and Kage means shadow. There's also the Mizu or water clan, and the Chi or earth clan. Our school is extremely different from yours." She reached down into her bag and pulled out a muggle portable CD player that she had brought with her. It had been spelled by wizard merchants, so that it ran on magic rather than the batteries that muggles used. She flipped it open and looked at the CD inside it. Finding it satisfactory, Hoshimi put the earphones over her ears and pressed play. She really didn't want to talk any longer.  
  
"What is that?!" Unfortunately, Draco seemed to have more questions. He walked over to her and looked at the device in a mixture of horror and distaste. "It looks like some muggle thing!"  
  
"It is," Hoshimi muttered, annoyed. She pressed the pause button and looked up at him. "So?" If possible, he looked more horrified. He backed away, as though he had made a horrible mistake in talking to her.  
  
"Why would you have something muggle?" He asked, in disgust now far more evident than any fear. She was also more annoyed. She wanted to listen to music, not be interrogated. As though Amuro Namie would solve all her problems... Perhaps in her dreams.  
  
"Because I happen to like this thing, and everyone in Japan has one. What is the big deal?" He looked at the thing suspiciously and at her even more so. What the hell was wrong with this boy?  
  
"You're not a mudblood are you?" Hoshimi glared at him, the first time she had actually showed anger on her face, but it faded quickly as she closed her eyes and calmed herself, but her eyes were still as sharp as daggers as they re-opened and fixed him with an ice cold stare.  
  
"My blood is probably purer than yours if you must know. I come from the royal family of Japan, and my blood has no impurities." It didn't much matter in Japan. Not as much as it used to anyway. Ever since Japan had become modern though, everyone in Japan was obsessed with all things muggle, and they collected them and showed them off, as though they were the rarest objects on earth.  
  
Draco looked thoroughly shamed by her speech though, and she was secretly enjoying it. She wished he had been a weaker man. Then she would have insulted him and tried to make him cry. He wasn't though.  
  
"Sorry about that then. You can never be too careful though." He said it as though it was obvious, and Hoshimi rolled her eyes in annoyance. This man was beyond arrogant.  
  
"I'm sure. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to listen to music for a little while." The conversation was most decidedly over, and he knew it. He walked away, looking over his shoulder at her and smirking. Damn the fact that she found his arrogance attractive. She berated herself inwardly and pressed the play button, lowering her head in her arms and shutting her eyes. It was already a long day.  
  
* * *  
  
Hoshimi awoke as Asayake gently shook her. She looked up at the ruby-eyed girl and sighed, turning off her CD player and putting it away. There were already quite a few people in the classroom, including the two that had attacked her earlier. In fact, they were sitting right behind Draco, who was conversing with a tall boy with dark hair. There were also quite a few Gryffindors, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was not looking at Hoshimi, but Harry and Ron were giving her dark glares that Hoshimi was sure were death threats.  
  
She ignored them all as she sat up and glanced down at her watch. She had one minute left. She then turned to Asayake. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Hoshimi asked her in Japanese, causing a few heads to turn their way. The girl shrugged and laid her wand on the table, rolling it between her hands.  
  
"You looked too cute to wake up, so I let you sleep a little more," Asayake answered in the same language, and Hoshimi grumbled under her breath. She did not get to do much else though, because then the doors swung open with a rather loud bang, and Professor Snape swept into the room.  
  
He looked the same as he had the day before, sallow cheeked and greasy hair. Apparently this was a normal thing for him though, because no one looked surprised at his appearance.  
  
"Quiet everyone," Snape commanded, not that it was needed. The classroom was already so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Now, I have one more rule to add to our classroom. In this class, we will speak only in English, which is the language that everybody understands. If I hear any thing in a foreign language, I will assume that they are obscenities and deduct house points."  
  
He looked directly at Hoshimi and Asayake, looking smug. Hoshimi merely raised an eyebrow. She should have expected something like this from him, but she hadn't, and she was rather upset over it. She didn't show that though. She was not about to give him any sort of victory. Instead she gave him a look that quite clearly told him to watch out. He wanted a war, and Hoshimi was not about to say no.  
  
"Now then, I have the instructions on the board. Follow them and I will observe. This is no longer regular potions where you must be coddled every step of the way. This is NEWT potions, and, if you don't belong, I suggest that you leave now, before you humiliate yourself." Snape again fixed his gaze on Hoshimi and Asayake, but they both just looked back at him blandly, unimpressed. Hoshimi then looked at the board.  
  
"We've made this potion before." She muttered quietly to herself, feeling rather relieved. She was decent at potions, but it was much more helpful that she wasn't doing anything new.  
  
"Begin." Snape commanded and everyone got out of their seats and over to the ingredients. Hoshimi quickly gathered hers, and made her way back to her cauldron, narrowly missing getting hit in the stomach by Ron. She returned his attempt at kindness with one of her own. Her foot connected soundly with his toes, and he gave a cry of pain, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
Hoshimi pretended to be sympathetic, patting him on the shoulder. "Oh I'm so sorry Ron, did I step on your foot? I didn't mean to do it." Professor Snape then swooped down on them, his eyes glinting maliciously.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked softly, not really caring about the problem, but rather the punishment he could mete out to them. Hoshimi was not about to let it happen though.  
  
"Oh nothing professor, I had just accidentally stepped on Ron's foot, and I was just apologizing." Snape looked down at her, trying to hide his complete disappointment, but he was also looking deeper. Hoshimi blinked and broke his eye contact. Did all teachers here read minds? How completely annoying. Snape then looked down at Ron, and a faint glimmer of hope returned to his features.  
  
"Is this true Weasley?" Ron was most definitely considering his options. He could either admit that a girl had hit him hard enough to make him scream, which would get her in trouble, but it would also get him teased for the next month or so.  
  
"Yes, Professor, it's true." Apparently the getting teased part of the equation had won out, because he was willing enough to go along with her lie. Snape again looked very disappointed. He started to turn away, but then he thought better of it.  
  
"Miss Yamino, I'd like to see you after class to talk about your... clumsy behavior. Now get to work!" Hoshimi tilted her head, a faint smirk present on her lips as he turned away.  
  
She leaned over to Ron as he walked by, having difficulty keeping the smug amusement from her voice. "For next time Ron, please remember that I hit back." Her mouth widened as she made her way back to her seat, and she heard Ron growl angrily from behind her.  
  
It was just too easy.  
  
The rest of class passed with only minor incidents. Namely, when Snape had come up to her table to find her sitting on her stool, reading a book, he looked down at her a moment before sneering. "What are you doing Miss Yamino?"  
  
Hoshimi politely set down her book and looked up at him, her expression bland and her eyes cool. "What does it look like Professor? I'm reading."  
  
"I can see that Miss Yamino, but you should be working on your potion, should you not?" Hoshimi gestured to the cauldron beside her table, where the bright lavender potion was brewing.  
  
"I already did Professor. I'm just waiting to be told what to do with it." She nearly chanced a sneer of her own, but she decided not to when she saw the near dangerous look on his face.  
  
"Put it in a flask and set it on my desk then and ten points from Gryffindor." He started to turn away, expecting her to cry out about his unfair taking of points, but she didn't. Surprised, he looked over his shoulder at her to find her nose buried back in the book as she filled her flask one-handed. Damn girl...  
  
* * *  
  
After class, Hoshimi put away her rather interesting muggle fantasy book and waited patiently for Snape to address her. He was taking his time about it, pretending to shuffle papers and clean off his desk. The bastard.  
  
"Professor," she finally called out, "You're the one who asked me here, so could you please stop wasting precious time and tell me what you wished to discuss?"  
  
Professor Snape looked up at her, his beetle black eyes colder than she had ever seen them. "Are you trying to get expelled Miss Yamino?" Hoshimi gave a heavy shrug and looked at him blandly.  
  
"Perhaps Professor, what is your point? He set down the papers that were in his hands and stood up, fixing her with his cold black stare. Hoshimi once again felt as though her mind was being invaded, but she did not break eye contact. Damn that pride of hers.  
  
"Miss Yamino, you realize that it's impolite to step on someone's foot on purpose? Even if they tried to hit you first?" Hoshimi gave a small smirk, unable to help herself, and she nodded.  
  
"Yes Professor, but is it not also impolite to read someone's mind without their permission?" Snape scowled openly, and he looked positively deadly. He pointed to the door and looked back down at his papers.  
  
"You're dismissed Miss Yamino, and another ten points from Gryffindor." As though she cared. She tilted her head politely then turned and picked up her bag, walking from the room.  
  
Hoshimi, one: Snape, zero. 


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Four: The Order of the Phoenix  
  
The rest of the week passed without incident, and Hoshimi was actually rather bored by its end. None the less, she had managed to only lose twenty points, as though that mattered, by the week's end and stay out of any detention, though she was threatened with it several times. No, the week, despite its explosive beginning, had only one highlight: when she found out who had sent Crabbe and Goyle after her.  
  
Hoshimi had been sitting on the steps to the entrance of Hogwarts with Parvati, Lavender, and, of course, Asayake, and they had been gossiping about this and that, thinking of what vicious rumors they should spread. Nothing that terribly interested either Hoshimi of Asayake, but having the two witches on their side was too important to blow them off for more intelligent conversation.  
  
Finally, the conversation had come around to cute boys. Hoshimi was not sure how, and that had led to Draco Malfoy. Hoshimi leaned forward as Parvati brought it up, her interest level in the subject having risen at least twelve notches or so, not that she knew what scale she was comparing it on, but that wasn't the point.  
  
"He's so handsome in that naughty boy sort of way," Parvati was saying with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. "I always expect he'd be the type to tie you up and... do things..." Though the ending was not as creative as Hoshimi would've liked, she still shuddered at the thought. Hoshimi was positive that he would be that type, and she liked the idea of it very much. Asayake raised her eyebrows at Hoshimi and giggled softly, and Hoshimi worked very hard to keep the blood from her cheeks. Parvati and Lavender did not seem to notice however.  
  
"I don't think he'd raise a hand to do it himself." Lavender responded, looking disgusted at the thought of Malfoy being even remotely attractive. "Rather he'd have his too goons Crabbe and Goyle do it for him." The even faintest hint of a blush was gone from Hoshimi's cheeks as she took in that blow. They were his goons? That meant...  
  
"His goons Lavender? They do his bidding?" Lavender looked at Hoshimi in surprise. The girl had had little to say the entire conversation after all. To have her suddenly lash out with a question out of nowhere was a little odd.  
  
"Of course didn't you... Hoshimi! Where are you going?" Hoshimi didn't say anything as she dashed back into the castle and through the entrance hall. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to get her hands on Draco and throttle him until he saw stars, and then some.  
  
As she turned a corridor, still looking for the increasingly reclusive Draco, she was suddenly grabbed by her arm and dragged into an empty classroom. She looked up and saw the one person in the world that she had actually wanted to see. Draco's cool grey eyes looked into her dark ones with amusement, and he smirked in that smug way of his.  
  
"Looking for me Hoshimi?" He was so damn arrogant. Hoshimi grew angry just looking at him, but she didn't. Instead she gave him a small smile and reached up to run her hand through his longish platinum-blonde hair. It was actually very soft.  
  
"Perhaps I was? What would you do if I were?" His smirk widened, looking even more arrogant. He leaned forward, his arms tightening around her waist, and his eyes had a seductive glow.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered, his mouth mere centimeters from hers. He continued his descent, and his mouth was just barely touching hers when he felt a sharp pain in his groin. He gave a sharp gasp and fell back from her, leaning against one of the desks, as he watched Hoshimi lower her knee. "What the hell?" He asked, his pained grey eyes meeting her ever cool dark ones. How could she keep her emotions so well hidden?  
  
Hoshimi's dark eyes narrowed as she looked upon him. "So you sent Crabbe and Goyle after me? Why'd you do it Draco?! Hoping to get into my bed?" Her voice had raised a few decibels, and her eyes had narrowed, but otherwise, she looked perfectly calm, the only thing that truly betrayed her was the small shake of clenched fist. She really wanted to hit him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about—"She did slap him. His head snapped to the side, and, when he turned back to her, his hand rubbing his sore cheek, he found her wand pointed at his face. The deep red wood shone in the light, and he had no doubt she would use it if he ticked her off any more.  
  
"Don't try to fool me Draco. Did you really think that I wouldn't figure it out? I'm not some stupid girl you can play with and seduce." Hoshimi moved closer to him, her voice lowering and becoming more dangerous. "I'm the cat not the mouse Draco. Remember that."  
  
He nodded completely speechless, and she turned away and left the room without another word. Let him steam on that awhile.  
  
That was the only interesting event that had happened all week, and, now lying on her bed, she found it all to be rather boring. This was truly exile. Not even some random killing or something to take her mind off the utter monotony of existence here. How was she supposed to spend her time?  
  
She glanced at her clock. It was barely eleven at night. She could never fall asleep before two, and it was a Friday! No school tomorrow. Why the hell was she in bed so early? She dragged herself up and walked out the door. She was still in her uniform, so her walking about the common room would not be a problem.  
  
Hoshimi reached the common room and found Harry, Ron and Hermione down there, sitting in chairs about the fire, talking. They were talking at least. They stopped the moment she entered and glared at her. She ignored them and took one to the chairs on the far side of the room, leaning back in it. This was just as boring as being in her bed, but the animosity being there made it worse. She wanted peace for just awhile.  
  
She cast a summoning charm, and her book flew down from upstairs. She gave a soft sigh as it landed in her hands, and she opened it, continuing to read. She had barely made it a page when her book was forced down, and she looked up into Harry's green eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't you be upstairs getting high?" It seemed as though he had some kind of anger issue that he was taking out on her. She didn't much appreciate it, and she didn't have to work hard to find the coldness in her voice.  
  
"I can be here if I want to Harry. There's no rule that says I have to be in my room. Now leave me alone Harry, or I'll make all three of your lives hell." He continued to glare at her for a moment longer before he gave an angry sigh and left her, sitting with his friends again and turning his back to her. Hoshimi watched him a moment, wondering at the boy her father had sacrificed his life to save.  
  
He was alone in a crowd. Sure he talked to Ron and Hermione every now and then and managed to keep a smile on his face when it was needed, but he was lost. More often than not, he was looking in the fire, not paying his friends any attention. He watched the fire as though he hoped some miraculous thing would happen.  
  
She snorted ever so softly, disgusted by this boy. So full of futile dreams and crushed hopes, he was so close to breaking. The "light" side stood no chance without this pathetic boy, and he was already failing. England was doomed.  
  
She didn't much care though, and she returned to her book. It wouldn't much affect her if England went down in flames, so why did it matter. She would just report her findings to Great-Uncle in the morning, and maybe she could go home early. It was most certainly worth a try.  
  
She continued to read for some time; the thoughts of England's doom eventually leaving her head for the heroine's of ancient Avalon. If only England today was like her book. She became so absorbed that she barely noticed when Professor McGonagall came in through the portrait hole and made her way over to the fire. Hoshimi set down her book and watched the teacher speak to the three in low tones before looking about the room. Her eyes landed on Hoshimi, and she gave the girl a small smile.  
  
"Ah Hoshimi, I'm glad that you're down here. Would you please go and fetch Asayake. We have to be going." Hoshimi raised her eyebrows and got out of her chair. What was the Professor talking about? Surely she could not seriously be talking about doing something interesting. That seemed impossible at this boring school. Still she ran to do as she was told, ignoring the cries of protest that rose from the trio. Anything to get out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place looked just as boring, if not more boring, as Hogwarts. It was just a dark building, non-descript, and it looked as though it hadn't been painted in the last half century. Still, this was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and it was most certainly a good hiding place.  
  
She really didn't want to go in, and one look at Asayake told her the two were on the same page. It was hard for everyone else to see, but Hoshimi could see the disgust written on Asayake's face plain as day. The girl would most certainly raise a fuss if she was forced to step inside, and Hoshimi quelled her with a stare. It was not the time. Asayake gave her a look that was clearly petulant. It was never the time. Hoshimi silently agreed.  
  
They then were led inside, with Professor McGonagall warning them all to be silent. The trio seemed to understand why, but Hoshimi certainly didn't. The house smelled ever so softly of decaying wood, and the dark wooden hallway resembled the mouth of some beast, and Hoshimi felt herself shiver involuntarily. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Dammit.  
  
They were led down the hallway and past what looked like a window; it certainly had black curtains anyway. Then they were in what looked like a kitchen, though she couldn't be sure. It was filled with people, several of them with red hair, several of them dark and shady characters, and Hoshimi felt her stomach drop out.  
  
This was England's best defense? This rag-tag, bunch of misfits? It seemed improbable. They could not possibly win this war. Hoshimi looked over them all as a man made his way toward her. He had light brown hair, and a poet's sad eyes. He had seen much hardship; she could tell. He wore shabby clothing, and he looked as though his meals came with the kindness of people, rather than his own needs. He looked kind, and he was giving her the same look of recognition that McGonagall had given her when she had first arrived.  
  
He reached her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Hoshimi!" He whispered ecstatically, pulling back, so that he could look at her, his hands moving up and cupping her cheeks gently. "By God, I have not seen this face in fifteen years."  
  
Hoshimi looked at him strangely, so did most other people, only a few, such as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a man with a chunk missing from his nose and two different colored eyes looked unsurprised by the event. They were actually smiling a little, but Hoshimi was a little terrified. She backed away from him and continued to look at him strangely, until she saw his face fall. She then worked harder to smooth out her emotions.  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not know who you are..." Not to mention she did not like being touched so personally by anyone unless they were her lover. The man gave her a sad smile and ran a hand through his grey-flecked hair. He looked very disappointed, and she felt, surprisingly guilty.  
  
"No, I suppose you wouldn't. I knew both of your parents very well, and I was there when you were born. You look just like your mother." He looked as though he wanted to say more, but Dumbledore chose that moment to speak, as though he did not want the man to say anything else.  
  
"Well Hoshimi-san, you have met Remus obviously." Remus, the name rung a bell of memory in her mind. She had heard it said by her mother in the past. "Now how about we have introductions all around." And he introduced her to everyone, right down to the smallest Weasley, who looked at her with disdain on their features. The other members of the family had similar expressions on their faces. News apparently traveled fast in this family. It didn't much bother her though, and she showed them all indifference. This seemed to make the rather temperamental family angrier, but that made her a little amused.  
  
Then she met the more interesting people. Three aurors were present. The girl, Tonks, was a metamorphmagus, which Hoshimi found positively fascinating, and she talked with the girl for a few moments, inquiring on this or that. Metamorphmagi were so very rare. Dumbledore only let Hoshimi question her for a few moments though before calling everyone to the table. They all managed to crowd around that table, obviously magicked, and Hoshimi was placed in between Asayake and Remus, who looked at her as though she were someone resurrected. It was slightly unnerving.  
  
Dumbledore then began to speak, and Hoshimi only half listened. This was nothing terribly important to her anyway, so she just watched as everyone argued point after point, topic after topic. They could not much agree on anything, how very incompatible they all were; some did not trust one another. They couldn't win.  
  
At some points, Hoshimi and Asayake were asked their opinion, and they gave it, taking secret pleasure in the looks of anger on the trio's faces. Apparently, they were still treated like children, and it didn't sit particularly well with them. Finally, Ron got sick of it, and, unlike Asayake, there was no one to stop him.  
  
"Why do you care about their opinion and not ours? What makes them so special? They're the same age as us! Why don't you treat them the same?" Mrs. Weasley looked suddenly very dangerous, and Hoshimi was reminded of her own mother when she had found out about school. Better him than her.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! These girls have had their full education! They are here as representatives of the Japanese royal family, and they are mature adults! Unlike you!" Ron sank beneath the table as the painful silence came around the table. He turned bright red and stammered apologies. Hoshimi ignored him and waited for the meeting to continue.  
  
When it became obvious that Hoshimi had no intention of accepting his apologies, the meeting continued in haste. Some of the adults were looking at her in surprise, others in disdain, and some in disappointment. They avoided speaking with her, as though she were the one who had done wrong. She was not the forgiving type, and he had been nothing but a jerk from the moment they had met. He had tried to hit her! She sighed to herself. Stupid people. If they didn't want her advice then she'd make sure they never got it.  
  
She did not pay attention to the meeting for a long time. She retreated inside herself as arguments started and flared down only to re-ignite in a flash of fury. These people were terrible at disguising their emotions, and both girls were disgusted by it. They both ceased to care as the meeting inched and crawled through each point that was brought up; Hoshimi had nearly fallen asleep when her attention was brought back to the meeting. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked over at who had spoken. It was Harry. Her dark eyes narrowed and the entire table went silent. They expected a confrontation.  
  
"What did you say?" Hoshimi hissed out. They were going to get a confrontation that was for certain. Harry looked equally dangerous, and Hoshimi placed her hand on her wand, ready for anything, though she highly suspected that he would be doing the same thing.  
  
"I said that you should go back to Japan. Sirius would not have wanted your help, so why should we?" Even Harry knew he had crossed the line when Hoshimi threw back her head and laughed hysterically, like a woman possessed. It was not a joking laugh, not even mocking. It was the laugh of irony, of utter hysterically irony. She was going to kill him. He had the distinct feeling that she was seconds from cursing him beyond recognition, and he felt Hermione shift and grip her own wand, ready for anything.  
  
"You know nothing of Sirius Black then!" She continued to laugh, no mirth in her eyes as they looked back at him. "Then again, I'm inclined to agree with you. That prideful, pathetic, uncaring bastard would never have asked me for help. He didn't give a damn about me! It was all you. Kisama!" The adults all refused to look at her, as though they knew what she spoke of and felt the shame of it. Harry didn't notice though. All he knew was that this mere slip of a girl had insulted his Godfather, who was no longer alive to defend himself. Harry would defend him. He jumped to his feet, his wand drawn and aimed at Hoshimi, though he was so angry that his hand shook.  
  
"Take it back!" He was angrier than he could ever remember and the bland look of indifference that Hoshimi was giving him was making him even angrier. She also rose to her feet, albeit more gracefully than he had, and she met his stare squarely. She then drew her own wand and shook her head ever so slightly.  
  
"No," she whispered softly. Her hand was also shaking. She was angry as well, and it gave Harry some satisfaction that he had gotten through that cool exterior on some level, though he had no idea how and why. They stood there in silence a few moments; all eyes were on them, and everyone knew that they had no intention of stopping. Finally the adults decided to act.  
  
"That is quite enough now," Dumbledore said as Remus and Arthur Weasley grabbed hold of Hoshimi and Harry respectively and forced them to lower their wands. "I know both of you are under quite a significant amount of stress, but it would be appreciated if you did not take that stress out on one another."  
  
Hoshimi nodded, but she did not sit back down. Instead, she looked over at Dumbledore. "Is there somewhere I can go to get some air?" He nodded his head knowingly, and Hoshimi lowered her eyes. She would kill all mind readers one day.  
  
"Of course Hoshimi-san, Remus, why don't you show her up to the roof? I imagine that it's around three anyway, so we should wrap up things here. The children who cannot apparate will stay the night here, so may the ones who can if they wish." The meeting seemed to be over, and Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore noticed him. "Oh Harry, why don't you go along with Hoshimi and Remus."  
  
It was not a question. It was a silent, gentle command, and, for a moment or two, Harry looked ready to fight it. Eventually though, he just let his shoulders fall and nodded his head. Remus frowned as he surveyed them and shook his head in dismay. Hoshimi gave the older man a small glare. She knew what he was thinking about, and it annoyed her more than Harry did. Remus seemed unbothered by it though and gave her a small grin before leading the two of them up stair after stair until they reached a small hatch in the ceiling. He pushed it open a patch of sky was revealed. He pulled down a ladder and Hoshimi climbed up followed by Harry.  
  
It was a cloudless night, and the ambient light of the city was blocked out by the protections spells on the house. It was an amazing view therefore and Hoshimi stood on the slanted roof and took a deep breath of night air. She then sat down on the roof and looked out over the sky. Remus sat down beside her and Harry down beside him. Hoshimi didn't pay him much attention though. Instead, her eyes looked down at her watch. It was three-thirty in the morning. It should be up. She looked eastward, and her eyes caught the bright flare of a white star. It flashed and twinkled violently through the atmosphere, and Hoshimi watched it for a long time, mesmerized.  
  
"Sirius," she murmured after a few moments and both of the men turned to look at her. Harry looked downright dangerous again. His hand went toward his wand, but Remus grabbed his wrist and held it firmly away from Harry's pocket. Remus' did not look at him though. His eyes were fixed on Hoshimi.  
  
"What are you talking about Hoshimi?" Hoshimi rolled her eyes and pointed at the bright white star near the horizon. They followed her gaze and looked at her questioningly, making Hoshimi more annoyed. Didn't they pay attention in Astronomy?  
  
"Sirius," She repeated, "The dog star. It's the brightest star in the sky. My mother used to point it out to me often when I was a child, when I used to ask..." She trailed off and stood up. The men looked up at her in surprise, but all they saw was her impenetrable mask. "It's getting late. I'm going to go back to Hogwarts before I'm too tired to apparate." She then disappeared back into the house, leaving Remus staring after her in sympathy, and Harry in curiosity.  
  



	5. Slytherin Plays Pay Back

**Western Blood Eastern Life Revised **

Chapter Five: The Slytherin plays "Pay Back"

It had been a month since Hoshimi's meeting in the Order of the Phoenix. The month had passed in a whirl of almost lonely monotony. The Gryffindors had ceased to bother speaking with her, and Draco had done nothing but glare at her since the incident in the empty classroom. Asayake, on the other hand, had blossomed amongst their classmates, and Hoshimi had often heard them ask Asayake what was wrong with her. Asayake would shrug it off and turn the conversation, but Hoshimi knew that her friend was asking that exact same question. She could see it in her inquiring red eyes. Hoshimi had started to ignore her as well, burying herself in needless study and crafting a letter for her great uncle, in which she had carefully told of the futility of the order, and she had well hidden a plea for her to be able to return.

Hoshimi's letter in return had been less than satisfactory. He had told her that she needed to have more than just one meeting of observation in order to have an informed opinion. The damn old bastard was trying to keep her there; she was sure of it. There had been one good thing about her Great Uncle's return letter though, and that had been the attached letter from Kanaye. She read his flowing hiragana and felt content for the first time in as long as she could remember. That boy made her happy. Well, as happy as Hoshimi could ever really be anyway. But for that space in time, she was content.

She kept his letter tucked into the pocket of her robe; the soft thin rice paper more comforting than his words. It reminded her of home. She would stroke the smooth texture during classes rather than pay attention, and she dared say that people were starting to notice, though she didn't notice it herself until after Transfiguration one day.

She had been walking out of class; late due to her ink well smashing against the flagstone. She had taken a moment to clean away the ink with a spell and repair the glass of the well. Ink wells were easily refilled. She had then left the classroom, uneasy under Professor McGonagall's stare. She was sure that this teacher too could read the darkest secrets in her mind, and the woman never failed to unnerve her.

She walked down the corridor, her hand absently stroking the paper again when she slammed into something slight but substantial, a person no doubt. She stumbled back and looked up at the person who had dared to get in her way.

It was Harry. Of course, it would be Harry. He had apparently been waiting for her, because he was far from surprised that she had collided with him. He had been very little disturbed by her collision physically as well, which surprised her. He had taken only one step back then resumed his lazy pose, leaning more heavily on his right leg than his left with his arms crossed over his chest. It would have been extremely enticing had she one iota of interest in him. As it were, she shoved her hand in her pocket, caressing the letter and trying her best to look nonchalant.

His eyes followed her hand, and too late she realized what his next question would be. "What have you got in your pocket?"

She glared at him, feeling fury sweep up into her almost faster than she could clamp it down. Harry was the nosiest boy she had ever met. He was always poking into her business: asking Asayake questions about her, watching her during class when he thought she wasn't looking, and sending Hermione to spy on her up in the dormitory. It had been grating on her nerves all month, and now he was directly interrogating her. She was surprised she hadn't hit him yet.

Despite her anger, her only outward sign of annoyance was the tightening of her jaw, and a slight narrowing of her eyes. She was determined not to let him bother her.

"It's none of your business, but since you seem so determined to pry, it's a letter from my lover in Japan." She pulled out the rice paper a moment to corroborate her story then shoved it back in, glaring again. "Now, what is it that you want?"

He blushed, looking embarrassed, and Hoshimi found herself raising a slim eyebrow. She took a step forward and nearly smirked as he took a step back. Now, this was enjoyable.

"Well? What do you want?" She reiterated, taking another step forward, feeling very satisfied as he took another step back. The good feelings vanished though when he looked up; green eyes gazing evenly into her black ones.

"What's your connection to Sirius?" She gulped, any feeling of confidence draining from her face like her colouring. She took a small breath and schooled her face into neutrality, but she knew it was too late. The damage had been done.

He grinned, obviously not as talented at hiding his feelings, and now, it was he who took the step forward, and she who took the step back. This was not good.

"Well?" He had quickly backed her into a wall. Hoshimi could feel the cold, hard stone as clearly as if she had no clothes at all. That was bad enough. Harry's stare was making her feel naked. She found herself unable to return that gaze and looked away, mumbling excuses that she didn't even believe.

Neither did he. Harry glared at her, placing his hands against the flagstone on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. "Look at me." Slowly, stubbornly, she raised her dark eyes, flashing with anger despite her attempt at control. She didn't like being powerless. How unfortunate for her.

"I have no connection to him." That was about as believable as her earlier mumblings.

"I don't believe you." He moved closer to her and saw the traces of fear in those abyssal depths in her eyes. Where had that come from?

Harry didn't have the opportunity to ask her. She dropped her bag with a loud thud, distracting him, and took the opportunity to escape, dashing down the corridor with a speed that surprised him. He watched her go a moment before cursing softly. He shouldn't have cornered her like that. She pretended to be brave, but Hoshimi was a rather flighty thing, preferring to go unseen rather than cause conflict. She had none of the Gryffindor spirit. Damned if he knew how she got into the house.

He sighed and looked down to her bag. He should return it to her. They had lunch right now, but he would most certainly see her afterward in Charms. He kneeled down and grabbed the strap of her bag and pulled on it, causing the flap to fly backward and expose the contents. Harry froze then, questioning himself. Now that the bag was open. Would it really hurt to look? He knew somewhere inside him that it was wrong, but he was far too curious to stop himself.

He pulled at the bag and began slowly, carefully, to go through its contents. Mostly, it was the standard books, paper, quills and ink, but to his surprise, there was a surprising amount of muggle things. A CD player with a CD booklet, – filled to the brim with CDs – a couple of muggle books, and a box filled with something called pocky.

Harry sat back on the flagstone floor, staring in wonder at the open bag. What would a spoiled, as far as he could tell pureblood witch want with all those muggle things? From the moment he had first met her, she had confused him, leading him through a labyrinth with her behaviour and leaving him stranded there to be eaten by the Minotaur. Who was she to do this to him?

He stood, picking up the bag and making his way down the corridor. He didn't realize that for once, his thoughts weren't plagued by Sirius and the veil. His emotions were not wave after wave of grief, but rather a turbulent sea of confusion and curiosity. He now had something new on which to concentrate his attentions.

Hoshimi Yamino.

* * *

Hoshimi sat brooding in the back of the charms classroom. She berated herself for giving into the fear that was still lingering in the pit of stomach. She felt so stupid for running from Harry, and even stupider for leaving her bag on the floor. She didn't even have a book! What in the name of the Christian hells was she going to do when class started and she had no book to read while she pretended to study? It was truly a dilemma. Heavens forbid she actually be forced to pay attention in a class she had already laboured more than her fair share in at her own school. So what if she didn't know the charms in Latin? Ancient Chinese was more than acceptable to get the job done, and she rather enjoyed the idea of people not knowing what spell she was casting.

Gods be damned; she was rambling in her own mind! It was a truly good thing that she hadn't really talked around Harry, lest she find herself babbling her secrets to him at this very second.

A large number of footsteps sounded behind her, but she didn't turn. She didn't look up as Asayake sat beside her and looked at her with questioning eyes. She couldn't bear to look at her. Being around people made her remember she had not only run away from Harry, but that she had also shamed herself by showing her fear. Damn.

Then a loud thud resounded on her desk and she looked up in surprise. Harry's green eyes were watching her carefully as his hand released the strap of her satchel. He said nothing. He didn't have to. She knew what his transparent eyes were saying as clearly as if he had spoken aloud. _I will find out who you are._

No, you won't Harry Potter. I won't let you.

* * *

It was a frustratingly cold day. The wind nipped at her bare legs, and she tucked her coat more tightly around her in a futile attempt to gain some warmth. She cursed quietly the institution that made uniform skirts and made her wear them on a cold day as she walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade, easily sidestepping people and managing to go unnoticed in general, her favourite kage trait.

Hoshimi was to say the least, displeased that she had been dragged down to Hogsmeade by an over excited Asayake, and then abandoned for the sweet shop. It figured though. Asayake loved sweets more than her own mother. Either way though, it left Hoshimi alone on the cold blustering streets, her teeth chattering as she took more and more cold air into her lungs so that she could better curse her predicament.

She leaned up against a building and let out a vapour filled sigh. It was the last weekend of October, and it was already this cold. The British were insane! She would've killed her nearest blood relative to be out of this cold, or at least to have a pack of cigarettes. She wanted to breathe in something warm. Who gave a damn if it was bad for her? Life was bad for her.

She stood there shivering, gloved hands buried in her coat as she desperately wished for warmth. It had been two weeks since her incident with Harry, and if possible, he was watching her more than ever. Honestly, with how attentive he had been lately, she would not have been surprised if he was watching her right this second. It was truly a very disturbing thought, and she wasn't too keen on pondering it any further.

The cold was doing things to her head Hoshimi decided and pushed herself off the wall, intent on finding someplace – any place – warm. She didn't get very far though. A hand closed on her mouth and clamped down before dragging her into an abandoned alleyway. She was then slammed forcefully against the brick wall, so hard that she saw stars, and then her mouth was released.

"_Silencio!_" A lot of good it did her. She opened her mouth to scream and found herself unable to utter a single sound. Her hand flew to her throat a moment before she focused on her attackers.

They were all cloaked, but in their cleverness, they had all chosen cloaks that bore the insignia of Slytherin. She knew who her attackers were very quickly and counted numbers. Seven in all, and her spells were rendered weak by her inaudible voice. Shit...

She grabbed her wand and moved forward, intending to do what she could, but that was also robbed of her.

"_Accio wand!"_

_"Locomotor Mortis!"_

Hoshimi's wand flew out of her hand as her knees snapped together. She lost her balance and fell painfully to the ground, feeling the skin on her knee caps tear painfully. That was only the beginning though.

A hand shot out and grabbed Hoshimi's long hair and pulled on it painfully. Hoshimi gasped silently, and her tormentors snickered. Then a knee flew out, catching her in the stomach and quite effectively knocking the wind out of her. Her aggressor moved forward and knelt before her, gripping her chin painfully tight. He leaned forward, and she could feel his breath brushing her lips. What an irony that it would the warmth she had been searching for.

"Who's the cat now Hoshimi?" He whispered lowly and drew back his fist. She had no time to react except to relax her body and hear rather than feel the sickening crack of his fist connecting with her jaw. She tasted the blood though and spit it out weakly, spraying his face with the coppery liquid.

He snarled and dropped her to the ground, wiping his face inside his cloak, carefully not to let it fall. It didn't much matter though. She knew who it was. She knew that it was Draco who had broken her jaw; whose foot slammed painfully into her stomach. Apparently, he could do some of the dirty work on his own.

He then stepped back, and it was the others who came forward, taking turns kicking her fallen body, cursing her form until someone mercifully shouted "_Stupefy!_"

She blissfully remembered nothing after that.

* * *

"Hoshi-chan! Hoshi-chan! Daijobu ka? Wake up!"

Hoshimi gave a soft moan of pain and frustration, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to. She could hear Asayake leaning back in her chair with a sigh of frustration, but it didn't make her any more inclined to wake up than her friend's earlier pleading. She hurt far too much to want to slip back in consciousness', or more likely to acknowledge it. Deep down, she knew she was awake.

"Yamino-san." The voice, soft but commanding, was Dumbledore's. She knew that she couldn't ignore it, as much as she might like to at that moment. The man held even her respect. She gave another moan, and with some effort, managed to open her black eyes.

She instantly regretted it. The bright sterile white of the hospital wing filled her eyes to the point that Hoshimi was sure they had burned out. She gasped and closed them tightly, bringing up her hands to her face, growing more an more awake of the dull ache that pervaded her entire body. Dammit. They had gotten her well.

She winced once more and squinted her dark eyes up at Dumbledore, who was staring down at her patiently, but his eyes had none of their usual twinkle, and she knew he was upset about what had happened. Question was: upset at her?

"Good morning Miss Yamino. How do you feel?" She blinked in some surprise. Then she opened her eyes a little more as they adjusted to the light. It was a complicated question she realized. She was in pain yes, but it was nothing terribly severe, and she would be damned thrice over if she ever admitted it. Still, Dumbledore would no the truth no matter what she said.

"I'm as well as can be expected." She decided on the safest and most diplomatic answer her fried and skewered mind could grip upon at the moment. "How did I get here?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He stepped aside and Hoshimi could now see the worried green eyes of Harry Potter. He approached the bed slowly as Dumbledore began to speak. "Mr. Potter found you in an alley, with a broken jaw and two cracked ribs, not to mention all the other bruises and lacerations that you had. Now, would you care to tell me what happened?"

Hoshimi also realized that this question too was loaded. To give up the information willingly would label her a coward and a snitch, of which she was neither. However, Dumbledore would know the truth as soon as she made eye contact, and he would know she was lying even sooner than that. Still, she had her pride.

"I fell down Dumbledore-sama." It was the only thing she could think of at the time, but it sounded lame even to her ears as she spoke the words dully.

Of course, Dumbledore did not believe her. He gave a sigh of exasperation. "Your mother at least came up with better excuses when she got beaten in a fight." He didn't press the issue; merely looked at her in disappointment a moment before leaving her to the wolves that were Harry and Asayake.

"Fell down Hoshimi?! More like got kicked off a cliff! You've never had broken bones in your life!" Asayake's loud tone made her ears ache, but it was nothing to Harry's quiet stare, waiting for her to crack.

Hoshimi sighed and slid out of the bed, feeling the hospital gown cover her adequately. She ignored the two of them and grabbed some clothes that had been left for her. Asayake had mostly likely gotten them by the look of it. Especially considering that they were pants and a t-shirt. She quickly slid on the pants and pulled on the t-shirt before sliding her gown out from beneath it, mindful of Harry's presence. She then finally turned to face them, running a hand through her lank hair.

"I know who it was Asayake. I can handle myself." She didn't say more than that. She didn't need to. Harry apparently wasn't satisfied though. Neither was Asayake if she thought about it.

"I might have thought otherwise, but you didn't even fight back did you?! A bunch of prissy school kids who haven't had an hour of training in their fucking lives overwhelmed a soldier who has had nearly twelve years of training!" Hoshimi visibly winced as she watched Harry's now calculating eyes land on her. What was he thinking? Did he truly believe her a soldier sent to fight Voldemort's legion? Best disabuse him of that notion.

"I'm not a soldier." It was murmured in her quiet, diplomatic way. All the fight had been drained out of her today. She had neither the strength nor the patience to argue with the fiery Asayake.

Asayake seemed to realize this, and she deflated visibly with a long, drawn out sigh. She moved over and wrapped her arms around Hoshimi's bruised and battered body, ignoring her friend's hiss of pain. She could deal with it.

"Gomen ne, Hoshi-chan. I just thought you had some of your mother in you." She pulled away from Hoshimi, and Hoshimi quickly turned her gaze away from the disappointed ruby orbs that gazed at her. Asayake gave another sigh and placed a hand on her friend's head a moment before turning and leaving the room.

Hoshimi didn't look up for a long time. When she finally did, Harry was staring at her carefully, and she had the sudden boiling urge to throw something at him. What the hell was he looking at anyway? Was she some circus freak on display? Her dark eyes narrowed at him.

"What is it?" Harry looked taken aback that she could speak at all. He watched her a moment before sighing himself; something she was getting very tired with hearing.

"I don't know. The truth behind the façade? A scared little girl that hides behind the image of a strong capable woman? You tell me Hoshimi." He too left the room.

Hoshimi's hand trailed up her body before pressing down on the stretch of skin that covered her heart, finding it very hard to breathe.


	6. Blood Red Encounters

**Western Blood, Eastern Life **

Chapter Six: Blood Red

It had taken a week for the yellow bruises on Hoshimi's body to fade. It had taken a week longer than that for Asayake to speak to her again. Luckily, as of yet anyway, Harry hadn't bothered her, preferring to stand and stare at her at his usual distance. Hoshimi supposed that it was a good thing. She didn't want to deal with Harry. Didn't want to deal with the truth he had stabbed into her heart like some white-hot blade.

Yes, the truth was far sharper than any of the blades that she had begun sinking into the vulnerable flesh of her arms that very night after her fight with Harry and Asayake, and it was far more painful as well. Truth was – if it could rightfully be called that – it was an old habit of hers that made her sit in her bed with the curtains drawn tightly. Habit that made her pull out the small aikuchi(1) that she always carried with her and trace old scars with that sharp instrument in the way that a lover caresses his chosen. Habit that made her hiss with pleasure as ruby blood welled and spilled down her arms in tiny rivulets, taking with it the stress that had built and built from the moment she had arrived.

Classes had passed in a blur for Hoshimi after that day – not that she had paid much attention to them in the past – slipping from one insignificant minute to the next. She had ignored the open gaping stares from her classmates as her bruises stood out in stark relief over her pale gold skin. Ignored the snickering and jeering from the Slytherin crowd, and she had ignored the cold, haughty eyes of Draco Malfoy, who seemed to believe that he had gotten the better of her. In all honesty, she didn't care about him. All she cared about, like some sick, depraved junkie, was her next bloody fix. The only thing she looked forward to any day of the week was going up to her room and dragging that blade lovingly across her scarred and ravaged arms.

She supposed that was when Professor Snape had decided to step back into her picture.

It was a week after Asayake had started to speak to her again, November had already begun to wane and pass into the cold death that was December – something Hoshimi was trying to deny. She had been sitting in Potions, half heartedly stirring the cauldron with her eyes practically glazing over in her boredom. She had never even seen him approaching her from behind.

"Miss Yamino."

She was surprised to say the least. She jumped what felt like a foot in the air and would have stumbled forward and hit her steaming cauldron had it not been for Snape's fast reflexes. He caught her by the arm and hauled her back into balance, but in the process, he had disturbed the fragile bandaging around her arm, causing her to gasp at the sudden influx of pain. Snape did not miss this, and his black eyes narrowed.

He released her, allowing her to sway a little, her hand going over her abused limb and feeling blood seeping through the fabric. Horrified, she looked at Snape's hand to see traces of red on the fingers. Oh shit, she was in for it this time. She was certain of it.

Snape did not speak right away. He waited until he was certain he had every eye on him, and on her, before sneering nastily. "Detention Miss Yamino. For your obvious inability to concentrate in my class." He then strode off, brushing his hand subtly against the side of his robes, the small traces of blood easily fading against the darkness of his robes.

Hoshimi let out a silent curse and sank on to her stool even as her heart sank down into her bowels. She was doomed. She was sure of it. Snape would undoubtedly tell Dumbledore, and she would undoubtedly be expelled or worse, locked in that St. Mungo's place that she had heard mentioned, where they would undoubtedly place her in some kind of padded space and never let her out again. She had seen it in muggle movies.

Asayake was looking at her strangely; her blood eyes narrowed a little. "Don't worry so much Hoshimi. It's only Snape. What can he do?" These words did little to comfort Hoshimi. She knew full well what this dark man could do to her right now, and not one bit of it was for the greater good.

The rest of the day seemed to pass more slowly and more vividly for the normally unmindful Hoshimi. The world, for the first time in nearly a month, swam into some kind of focus, and Hoshimi was reluctant to be in it, wishing privately for the blissful ignorance the last three weeks had passed in. Still, Hoshimi could not get rid of that knot of unease that was her stomach. Try as she might, she knew what was coming, and no amount of denying it seemed to be allowing her to escape it.

So it was that Hoshimi found herself standing at the door to the Potions classroom. Not really a classroom, but a dank and gloomy dungeon, but apparently, no one here was that specific. Hoshimi wasn't much interested in semantics. She was trying to calm the feelings of dread that were claiming her entire self and making her shake. She took a trembling breath and shut her eyes tightly. She would not go to the executioner's block like this! She dug her fingers into her palm until they stung and took another breath, finding this one far steadier. Only then was she satisfied with herself to push that foreboding door open and step inside.

"You're late Miss Yamino…"

She cringed and resisted the sudden and strong urge to bolt and run. Instead, she forced herself to turn toward that cold and vile voice, giving the man the coldest look she could muster.

"You never specified an exacttime Professor." She felt some smattering of satisfaction as she saw the scowl on his face, but both were fleeting at best. He calmed himself after a second, and she went back to her feelings of dread, especially when he began to regard her again. Damn mind readers.

"Come here Miss Yamino."

To say that she was loath to do so was probably an understatement. She surveyed Professor Snape as he reclined lazily behind his desk; his dark eyes practically dancing in malice. Come to think of it; she was nearly positive that she had never seen this brooding man so happy in all her time here. That made the dread grow. Still, she took one step forward, and then another, making sure to hold her head high and walk to her death with the grace and dignity that her family had always shown. He noted this, and the overt glee he was showing lessened a bit.

"I am not a patient man Miss Yamino. Come here and sit."

She did so, taking the small, rickety seat in front of his desk. She crossed her legs primly and placed her hands on her lap. Her Great Uncle would have been proud. Professor Snape didn't look half as pleased, but something sparked in his eyes, a type of recognition. She supposed that it was the best she could hope for. She met his eyes, knowing that he could see into her mind and not particularly caring. She watched him note this and sneer.

"You know why we're here Miss Yamino."

She nodded, no use denying the facts. After all, it was the truth that had gotten her into this mess. Might as well be the truth that cut off her head.

"Then you know that it has nothing to do with your lack of attention in my class, because while that is annoying, I can find little fault with your work."

Why was he stalling this? First she thought it was to torment her, but now he was complimenting her? She stared at him unabashedly, trying to discern the problem. Then, with a start, she realized it. This was making him uncomfortable. Had he never encountered a troubled student in his time teaching?

"Professor…"

He obviously knew what she was going to say and cut her off with a gesture. She shut her mouth and sank a little in her seat. So much for getting out of this mess.

"Let's see them Miss Yamino." He sounded almost resigned, and Hoshimi looked up at him, incredulous.

"S-see them?" She sputtered out, cursing herself for doing so. How could she ever sound as weak as that? It was pathetic really. He didn't seem to notice her hesitation though and continued regardless.

"Yes Miss Yamino, I must see what I am dealing with here."

Knowing that he was looking forward to this just as much as she was, gave her some comfort. She sighed and gave in, sliding her robe off with out any kind of flourish. Her crisp white shirt beneath it still held some spots of crimson. She hadn't had time to change it. Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned the stiff cuffs at her right wrist and slid the fabric up her arm. She stared fixedly at the wall as she slid her arm onto the desk, trying to ignore his near silent hiss of surprise and horror.

She didn't know what he had expected, but it obviously was not what he was seeing now. She felt him pull back the bandages on her arm, revealing the bright red mars that stood out in stark relief against the pale skin of her arm. That was, if he could find a big enough patch of skin to compare it with. She had cut the skin of her arm nearly to ribbons.

He took a long moment to calm himself before he finally spoke again. If she hadn't known better, and if she had been looking, she would have said he looked slightly green. "The other arm Miss Yamino."

She complied, repeating her earlier process and laying it on the desk with its fellow, looking at the wall once again. Her left arm was in much the same state as her right, and while he was looking at it, Hoshimi swore she heard him let out a muttered obscenity. However, she was truly surprised when he pulled out his wand and cast a spell on her arm. She looked down at her arms in state of somewhat shock. He hadn't made them disappear, –she supposed only Madam Pomfrey had that ability, the old bat – but he had progressed the healing process, closing the still open wounds and making the scabs harden. Hoshimi had to fight very had to resist the sudden urge to scratch them. She pulled her hands away and quickly shoved the sleeves back down, trying her best not to look at the Professor who was now staring at her intently.

He didn't let her continue that line of action though. "Look at me Miss Yamino."

She really didn't want to do that, but she still found herself raising her head and meeting those dark eyes. She resisted the urge to shudder as his eyes probed her own. Had she ever mentioned that she hated telepathy?

Eventually, he blinked and pulled his eyes away from her, allowing her to sigh at the release of what could only be described in her mind as pressure. Her relief was short lived though.

"You will come to my classroom every evening after dinner from now on. You will be brewing more advanced potions, since you seem to be so very bored with my lessons. You will also be inspected for cuts and drug use every night." She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a look. "You will Miss Yamino. Also, don't try lie to me about anything. I will know."

He stood and gestured to a cauldron in the corner that was already simmering; the ingredients were lined out on the table. Knowing that there was no way out of this. She sighed petulantly and stood, trudging over to the cauldron. He looked a bit pleased. Damn bastard.

"The instructions are on the table. You have one hour to complete the potion." He then strode away into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Hoshimi watched him go before letting out a string of curses. Well, he had promised her that she would work in his class. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and looking down at the parchment. She had no real idea what the potion was, but the instructions were easy enough to follow, so with another sigh, she got to work.

Thus, she established her pattern. Hoshimi would spend her days doing absolutely nothing except avoiding those who gave her trouble and dozing through her classes. Her evenings were spent in Professor Snape's classroom, making potions she had never heard of in her wildest dreams. It was a welcome distraction from the mundanity of life, and she actually began to forget the purpose of her English sojourn.

Most of the time, Snape kept to himself in his office, leaving her to work in silence and welcome solitude. However, every few days or so Snape would feel the need to make some conversation, which usually consisted of some kind of terse interrogation. He would ask her questions, and she would answer them. Most of the time, they were small talk like and unimportant to her. Sometimes though, they were down right personal and awkward.

"How is your mother?"

She blinked and looked up from crushing the dried Billywig stings. He was looking at her intently, and if she dared to guess, she would say he was anxious for her answer. She tried not to think about it and focus on the question at hand. It was not a very simple question to answer. Not anymore at least.

"She's w—" She paused and sighed, setting down the mortar and pestle and burying her face in her hands, digging her palms into her eyes. She pulled them away after a moment and noticed that Professor Snape had moved closer to her. Sighing, she continued, "She's not well at all." She wasn't sure why she had answered that way. Outside of the family, there was no problem. But, she couldn't deny what her Father's death had done to her mother.

Snape, thankfully, said nothing, waiting for her to continue. He never took his eyes off of her though. Hoshimi felt that it was disconcerting and sank into her chair with a deflating sigh. She didn't speak for another long moment.

"She's… not taking things well…" She couldn't say more than that. She couldn't possibly explain this to him.

Snape didn't press her though. He sighed and turned away from her, walking back to his desk and pointedly not looking at her. She stood back up again and went back to grinding the Billywig stings. She finished that and dumped them in, trying to not feel the awkwardness of the room. Why had she shared that with Professor Snape?

"Professor?" Both Hoshimi and Professor Snape turned toward the voice. Hoshimi nearly cursed. It was Harry standing at the entrance to the Potions classroom, looking at her in confusion. Snape sighed, settling back into his scowling features and sneering at Harry. Hoshimi realized for the first time that he hadn't scowled at her all evening.

"Is it that time already Potter?" He turned to Hoshimi. "That will need to stew until tomorrow night anyway Miss Yamino. You are excused." Hoshimi, before she could even think about it, dropped a bow and picked up her bag, moving quickly out of the room, ignoring Harry's green eyes as they followed her out of the room.

What business had Harry with Professor Snape?

Harry stepped, rather dragged himself out of Professor Snape's classroom an hour or so later, cradling a rather aching head. It had gone well for once, Snape had not been able to dive into his lately very vulnerable mind and make him relive – once again – that ever present, ever hateful day at the Department of Mysteries. Made him watch Sirius' death again, and again, and again. Snape seemed to get a particularly sick pleasure out of his torment and agony.

Still, letting Snape know half the things that were going on in his brain was simply not advisable. He didn't want anyone to know that he wasn't thinking about Sirius. He was guilty enough about it already. Guilty that he wasn't grieving over his Godfather, but there would be time for that later he told himself.

That led Harry to the real focus of his mind, the one thing her had managed to keep hidden from Snape despite all of his prodding: Hoshimi. What had she been doing in Snape's classroom? What was she hiding? Why in hell was she plaguing his thoughts?"

He continued to stumble down the corridor, continuing his line of thoughts. What did he know about her? She was Japanese, his age, a coward, a drug addict And who knew what else. She was also a coward. There were other things too though; like her CD player and her books. The fact that she was always alone. Also, Remus seemed to know her. Seemed to like her.

Then –of course – there were the things he didn't know. Why she was here was probably the first and foremost thing. He didn't believe that codswallop story about her being a representative of the Japanese Imperial Empire. They would have sent someone older; a student was far too obvious. There had to be something else to it. There was also the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about her background except her ethnicity and a distant memory of the name of her old school.

Truth be told, he knew nothing about the girl.

While he had been thinking, he had stumbled out of the dungeons and up to the second floor. He stopped, looking around and trying to figure out exactly how he had gotten there. He really wasn't exactly sure. It didn't really matter though, he had promised to meet Hermione in the library after his lesson anyway. He sighed and made his way to the double doors of the library; eyes only barely taking in the ornately carved oak in the designs of books, quills and scrolls. He was then inside; the ever prevalent scent of decaying paper assailing his nose. He didn't understand why Hermione liked this scent so much.

"Harry!"

He turned obediently toward the voice and gave a weak smile before ambling toward the table. He sank into a chair with a sigh and turned his attention to the amber eyes staring at him worriedly. He sighed again.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Don't look at me like that."

She flushed in embarrassment, her eyes darting away from him a moment. He took that moment to glance around the room, hoping to see long dark hair and cold black eyes. He saw nothing like that though, so he sighed and turned his attention back to Hermione, who had turned her attention back to him. God, the way she looked at him always made him feel so terribly guilty.

"Harry, I've been worried about you lately. You're brooding more than usual, and you look more distant…" He had been brooding? He hadn't realized that. He had realized the distant part though. He hadn't been paying attention to his friends lately. He knew that, but he was trying to solve a mystery! He suddenly jumped as a fist crashed angrily into the table. He glanced up, meeting the flashing eyes and thinned lips of a rather angry Hermione. When had she perfected her imitation of McGonagall?

"Just like that Harry! You're not even listening to me! You're so obsessed with Sirius that—"

"I am not obsessed with Sirius!" He shouted, causing Madam Pince to send a nasty glare his way. He immediately lowered his voice. "It's not Sirius all right Hermione. I'm not so hopeless that the only I can think of is my Godfather, but thank you for reminding me of him!" He stood, still trembling from exertion and now from anger. He had to get away. Books were liable to start flying if he stayed any longer. He grabbed his bag, chancing a look down at Hermione. He instantly regretted it. She looked terribly hurt, tears stinging her amber eyes. It hurt him to the core to see her like this, but he held his ground. He began to walk away when he heard her ask a question.

"Then who are you always thinking of?" He sighed turned his head back to look at her. She was not going to like this, but he couldn't lie to Hermione.

"Hoshimi Yamino." He then made his hasty exit.

(1) an Aikuchi is a noble woman's dagger.


End file.
